Save Me
by Sev'sgirl17
Summary: Hermione is hit with a curse making it impossible for her to be placed under the strain of hunting horcruxes. She returns to Hogwarts for her seventh year. When Draco finds out about the curse, the relationship between he and Hermione changes as he swirls in guilt and confusion, he discovers she may be what he needs to find strength and save himself. Can he save Hermione as well?
1. Chapter 1

**_So I know I have been posting a lot of Dramione fan faction lately but believe me I never let a story go unfinished! So please review! Hopefully I can post a couple more chapters soon!_**

_Pain._ A pain so intense and unfathomable in her mind that she found herself buckling to the muddy earth below her, clutching her body as she screamed rife with agony; the curse that was intended for the Boy-Who-Lived had rebounded and hit her unmercifully in the neck. Harry Potter's eyes left those of the satisfied Death Eater who had cast it and turned to the young witch who had fallen to the ground screaming with tear-budding eyes.

Everyone had stopped fighting. Everyone's eyes met the body until the Death Eater who cast the curse began laughing- horrible, long peals of blood-curdling laughter mingled with Hermione Granger's chilling screams. Her heart was collapsing painfully against her ribs, her chest heaved and she squirmed under the intensity that was too much to bear. _I'm dying, I'm dying!_

Bellatrix Lestrange smiled wickedly and with intense satisfaction at Rodolphus Lestrange. He obviously wasn't completely useless after all. Without another word, no last curse, the Death Eaters retreated. No one hesitated as the Order members bolted over to the girl.

Mad-Eye Moody leaned over her. Her dizzy head could barely make out the hazy words, "She must be taken inside." Remus Lupin led the way into the Burrow followed by a number of Order members whilst others remained outside, terrified that the Death Eaters may take them off-guard and attack.

Hermione was lying on the couch, no longer was she screaming but she was trembling uncontrollably, tears streamed down her too-pale skin. She could barely make out faces as Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Severus Snape- who had just apparated in, and the youngest Weasley, all huddled around her. She could hardly hear the many confused, pained voices, she couldn't hear Snape telling them to give him space... she couldn't hear Ginny's crying, she couldn't hear Harry blaming himself or Ron shouting at Snape to do something… _I'm dying, I'm dying._ She wished she was dead, for the first time in her life, she wished for the relief that death could bring, could eradicate and steal away the pain that coursed through her body. Flashbacks of the night's events came to her as she wriggled on the couch, blood emptying her mouth and her lungs trying desperately to expand and contract…

_After Albus Dumbledore's death, Severus Snape was cast aside as a traitor but soon after, Dumbledore left a note that Minerva McGonagall had been saving until his death to open- as was instructed. It told of the plan to vanquish the Dark Lord, of Snape's role in this and that he could be trusted. Instantly, he was reinstated and rewarded for his actions. It was forbidden to speak of his innocence and it was forbidden that he fight for the Order so every time a feud broke out, he had to fight for the side of evil or leave._

_Hermione remembered the End-of-School-Year and Welcome-Back-Severus-Snape feast that had been planned, bounties of food, a plethora of people and a great deal of chatter and laughing was going around- much to Snape's dismay. It was the first time since the Headmaster's death that she had felt well, happy, willing to challenge whatever dangers lay ahead all because her beloved friends were around her, supporting her and chorusing under this beautiful._

_Hermione remembered eating, sitting next to Ron and Harry as they tried to join in on the celebration despite their fears and worries. She remembered laughing and then hearing a sound from outside, a flash of pale, but powerful light. Snape disapparated immediately. The Order sped out of the Burrow, wands in hand, determination etched into their faces, and onto the grounds._

_At least twenty Death Eaters were standing about, all beginning to cast unforgiveable spells and numerous curses, each one repelled by the wands of the Aurors and many fighters._

_Except one._

_Hermione had been hit. She had been watching Harry, playing defender for him, in case someone tried to cast a killing curse. She had not seen Rodolphus. She had not heard the curse leave his lips, but she had seen the flash of light, she ran into Harry shoving him out of the way, "HARRY!" And as he tried to shield himself, it had hit her._

_The attack was so unexpected. The Burrow was enchanted! It was supposed to be protected ever since that past Christmas! But no the servants of the Dark Lord had found them and they were aiming to have their fun, to torment, maybe to kill, but to spare Harry. This attack may have been only to show him that he was a fool. That he was causing his friends so much pain…._

Hermione felt her body relax, the contracted muscles eased, her lungs gasped sighs of relief and her heart thudded at a regular pace. She opened her eyes. Snape looked grim as he cast the last few counter curses upon her, Harry's eyes were budding with tears and Ron looked scared. Hermione slowly sat up to discover that the pain had been eradicated.

"Wh-what was that?" she whispered her question and no one answered. The others in the room were looking at her in awe, in pity. Had she blacked out?

"Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, I will need to speak with you. Alone." Hermione didn't respond but Harry looked perplexed. Ron's eyes narrowed and he started to say that he should be able to stay too before his mother placed a firm hand on his shoulder. The Order members left the room and joined the others still guarding outside.

Severus Snape sat down on the sofa across from Hermione who was weakly leaning against her couch's arm. Harry sat next to her wrapping a gentle arm around her in a gesture of comfort. He wanted to hug her, to apologize, but Snape's demeanor said that it was not the time for rejoice at her survival or the time to make amends.

"I summoned the others away because it is important that you understand your current condition, Miss Granger. It is I'm afraid, serious. I trust you and Mr. Potter will keep this a secret for the time being, especially from Mr. Weasley." Both Harry and Hermione looked alarmed and perplexed and by the end of Severus' monologue Hermione and Harry were in tears.

…

The train chugged along down a barren, flat landscape. For the first time in her life, Hermione would be going to Hogwarts where everything will have changed. Everything. Harry and Ron were off hunting horcruxes, Dumbledore was dead, Snape was Headmaster and it was her seventh year. Her _final_ year. Why did it have to _end_like this? Hermione felt a tear roll down her face and she wiped it away fiercely. She was sitting in the car where no one ever went because it was rumored to be haunted. So far, Hermione had experienced no indication of that rumor being true. She looked down at Crookshanks who was resting peacefully next to her, his eyes half-closed.

She didn't want to ride with Ginny or Neville, and she didn't feel like associating with anyone.

She wanted to be alone.

She missed Harry and Ron ever since they'd left, she'd thought of them, hoping that they were well and alive. Their contact was seldom, kept her updated on their findings, they warned her, and they always sent her their love. She had sent her parents away to the southern seas and wiped their memories, it was too dangerous, especially since she was actually attending school. Her greatest fear was that they'd be murdered, tortured for information, or killed just for fun. It was dangerous for her, dangerous for her to be attending school, especially in these dark times, but it was her only choice. She couldn't go with Harry and Ron. Ron still didn't know of the curse, and both she and Harry knew that it would be suicidal for her to go along.

It was her desire now to focus on school as best she could in order to lessen the burden her many fears and worries had heaped upon her. She had also been given a task by Harry; he felt that it was likely that Voldemort hid at least one of the six known horcruxes in the castle. It was her job to research a bit and if they contacted her and told her of any new developments in their mission she was to begin searching for that horcrux and destroy it, hopefully her research would be able to indicate where it may have been hidden and what the object looked like.

The only way it could be confirmed a horcrux, however, was if Harry would have a vision, that he could play into Voldemort's demented mind and discover yet another part of his soul. Until then, she was helpless.

She'd felt helpless since the day the curse was cast upon her.

Another tear stained her cheek and she was growing frustrated with her emotions, she had been crying far too much lately.

All at once she jumped in surprise as the car door slid open. To her utter dismay, Draco Malfoy walked in. He sat down in the bench across the aisle from hers and hardly looked at her. Hermione glared balefully at him but she didn't want to leave, she had after all, been there first.

Draco's steel gray eyes looked scathingly into hers, "You should leave."

"No, I am staying; you can't tell me what to do."

Instantly, without hesitation, Draco whipped his wand out threateningly and pointed it at her, daring Hermione to even question what he was capable of. She didn't back down, "I am staying." She said calmly and Draco, fuming, let his wand clatter onto the table in front of him. _Some Death Eater you are!_

Hermione was not in the mood for small talk but before she knew it, Draco's voice was speaking to her, "I'm rather surprised you're here." He said the comment with coldness carved in his tongue, slicing icy frost through every word. "I wanted to finish school."

"Weasel and Potter didn't?" He glowered over at her and she shook her head, "Not with Snape as Headmaster."

Draco scoffed and turned his attention out the window at the gray sky and barren land, "He'll be the best Headmaster Hogwarts as eeveer seeennnn…" Hermione shook her head, Draco's words were slurred in the cavern of her hear, and his voice groaned dully. She felt herself growing dizzy. She closed her eyes and tried to get the strange sensation to pass, but Draco didn't notice. He stood up and left just a moment before Hermione fell to the ground and submitted to unconsciousness.

…

Draco walked for car to car until he could find the trolley who never entered the back car because it was always abandoned, that was why he'd wanted to be there in the first place but no Granger had to take over any peace and escape he could have possibly relished in! Bitch.

Draco needed something to _do_, he had to preoccupy himself in there because much to his chagrin it was better to be there then it was to be with the Slytherins, or anyone else for that matter. At least in there he was almost alone. Almost. He hated the mudblood, what a pathetic excuse of magic. She hadn't changed much, just as obnoxious, stubborn and annoying as ever. He rolled his eyes at having to share a car with her, but to his relief they had been riding for a few hours and night was beginning to fall, already they were nearing Hogwarts.

He found the trolley a few cars ahead of his own and purchased Bernie Botts, and a licorice wand. What he expected to see when he returned to his car was not what he saw.

The night had shrouded the car, seeping through the windows so that nothing could be discerned in the blackness. The train's interior lights were meant to come on automatically, but the lights in this car had not, perhaps nobody bothered to spell the car. "_Lumos,"_ he muttered and was stunned to see Hermione's body stretched out on the floor below him. At first, he thought she messing with him… but why would she do that? He hesitated, "Granger?" He looked down at the seemingly lifeless body at his feet.

No response.

He bent down and touched her face, she was freezing cold. _Please don't be dead…_ Panicked, Draco felt her wrist thin wrist for a sign of life. Her heartbeat was present, but faint. "Granger?" he shook her gently.

No response.

_You hate her, why do you care? His mind asked._

"_Be-because she's hurt… she's obviously hurt…"_

_She's a mudblood..._

Draco began to sweat, beads of perspiration trickling down his neck, forehead and back.

He had to do _something_. It had taken Draco a few moments before he noticed Crookshanks in the corner of her seat; he was meowing fiercely, hissing at Draco. _"Vera Verto!"_The cat uttered one final hiss before transfiguring into a goblet. _"Aguamenti!"_The goblet filled with water and Draco summoned it to him just before setting it down near him and lifting Hermione's body from the floor. He propped her back against the bench's side on the floor and gently poured some of the water into her slightly open mouth. Her chafed her wrists and put a little water on her face before she stirred.

Hermione's weak expression turned into confusion at the face looking at her- half with perplexity and half with genuine concern. "What's the deal, Granger?" He asked this is more of a gentle whisper than he'd intended.

Hermione whimpered slightly and adjusted her back against the hard wooden surface. "Th-thank you." She croaked. She noticed the goblet in his hands and began to drink eagerly.

He watched her then asked, "Why did you faint?" _Stupid question Draco._

His expression shifted to confusion when Hermione began shaking and broke out in sobs. He wasn't sure what to do. He had never seen Hermione cry before and her tears were much different from anything any of his past Slytherin girlfriends had conjured up. She wiped a few away with the back or her shaky hands and wrists. She looked up and gazed into space, her head leaned against the bench's side and her chest falling softly, "I'm dying."


	2. Chapter 2

**_I do not own Harry potter!_**

**_A big thank you for those of you that 'favorited' my story and are 'following' it! And thank you Voorpret! That was such a nice review! : )_**

Draco's heart nearly leapt into his throat and out his mouth.

_Dying? Hermione Granger? Dying? No. No it couldn't be._

Sure Draco had wished her dead a few times, but he'd never meant it. Death had always been so out of reach, so completely fabled as if he and everyone around him were immortal and death was just a fairytale. No. Hermione Granger, girl who antagonized him, annoyed him, perplexed him, stunned him, punched him, hated him, teased him. _She was dying?_

She was dying.

Draco didn't know what to say, he'd never liked her, he shouldn't care. But he did.

"Gr-Granger, I'm so sorry." He choked out. No, that wasn't enough. She was fighting back tears, she was clutching the goblet-form of Crookshanks in her hands, to which she was still ignorant to its true form. She looked into his steel grey eyes looking for mockery, perhaps even a grin at the joy he felt over her untimely demise but much to her surprise and relief he was sincere.

As shocking as this was, she didn't mull over it and she stood up wearily. Draco was still on the ground, stunned at the bluntness of her words.

"Where is Crookshanks?" Hermione asked in horror as she began scouring the room for her beloved feline. "In your hand," Draco mumbled. Hermione eyes took to the goblet and she smiled slightly. "I must say, you're a quick thinker, Malfoy." She transformed the goblet back into Crookshanks who mewed and purred loudly. Hermione looked to Draco who had slowly stood up, refusing to meet her eye, "Thank you, Draco." Hermione said softly.

At the use of his name, Draco's eyes shot up he tried to bestow a glare and speak the words, "You filth, what makes you think you can use my first name? Lowly mudblood." But he couldn't and he had never before heard his name on her lips. He liked it.

Hermione seemed to read his thoughts, "You don't have to be nice to me just because I'm dying."

Draco didn't respond, he couldn't respond. His mind was racing with thoughts and questions that he couldn't ask, he didn't know how to! _How long do you have to live? What are you dying from? How did it happen? Are you hurting? Who else Knows? Are you okay?_ Hermione struggled to find something else to say, she could see the fear and panic dilating his eyes. He was looking down at the ground, uneasy, scared.

"Draco…"

"Don't." The train lurched to a halt and faster than even Draco knew he could run, he did. He bolted off the train, ran past the carriages, he ran past the confused faces of the other students. He heard someone calling his name, "Draco!" But he didn't look back; tears flew from his eyes, running down his face. He ran up to a cliff that looked out to where the castle stood just a mile away and stopped. His chest heaved, tears broke out in sobs, and his heart was racing madly, pounding painfully against his chest. He fell to the ground and cried. He didn't think he was crying for Hermione, not possible. He was crying for himself. As always Draco cried because he was suffering. The world was changing around him once an innocent, egotistical, arrogant, boy he had the world at his feet; a pure-blood, wealthy, handsome, a mother who loved him and a father who believed in him, or at least believed that he could make his son become a great heir. Then Voldemort rose to power, again, just as his father had always said he would. All hell broke loose.

Draco had never truly believed that Dark Lord would return he was as ignorant to that as he was to death. It couldn't happen, not to him, not to people who knew whether he cared for them or hated them. _Oh but it could, Draco. And it will. And it will to Hermione._ _You have always hated her, thought she was a filthy mudblood and a know-it-all, and now she's dying! This should be a good thing!_

"_But it's not!" Draco spoke to his mind, "I-I don't want her to die!"_

"_Why?"_Why? Exactly. Why didn't he? He was a Death Eater! Although he'd never killed anyone, he was meant to enjoy death, laugh at it and take pleasure from it, from suffering especially to those who deserved it._ Hermione deserves it._

"_No!"_ Draco battled with his mind and he felt cold all over. _Why?_His mind asked again, the question probing into his swirling brain. _"Because people love her, they care for her, she is beloved! She will be missed!"_

_By the same people you hate! You're a Death Eater! Bring the pain, the torment, laugh as they cry for her!_

"_No!"_

_You're a Death Eater!_

"_I don't want to be a Death Eater!"_And that was the truth, Draco hated it, and he hated his father, the man he'd praised, looked up to, desired to win the praise and affection from, he hated him! He was trapped in this world his father tried so desperately to be successful in! He was trapped under the Dark Lord's power and his father's cowardice. And he didn't want that. Not anymore.

…

Hermione had been abandoned, she had been surprised, to say the least, when Draco reacted the way he did. She knew he was scared. Scared of her. Hermione felt angry. Hurt. But what else was new? Draco had never made her feel _good_.

She aborted the train and went to the carriages. She found Ginny, Luna and Neville who greeted her with wide grins and strong hugs. "We thought you weren't coming!"

"Of course I'm coming! You think I'd miss school?"

The foursome chuckled and Hermione felt some happiness returning as they rode off towards the castle. On the outside, it looked the same, with the exception of the fact that everything around them looked dead, plants shriveled into tired vines and tendrils or propped up from the dry earth by their dehydrated roots. The trees looked like skeletons, ominous and darkly looming over the students. Hermione's big brown eyes took in the scene with remorse and nostalgia.

Within the Skelton Trees Hermione saw something that chilled her, a dementor. It was looming dark and hungry upon her and her friends. Instantly Hermione stood in the moving cart, _"Expecto Patronum!"_The ignorance of her friends was vanished when they too saw the dementor, but it shrank away, afraid of the light, as it disappeared into the shadows. "They're on the prowl all around the grounds, I'm told," Neville spoke suddenly. "That doesn't surprise me." Hermione recognized.

"Surely Snape would-" But Hermione shook her head at Ginny who silenced immediately. They couldn't talk about it, couldn't bring it up. "Death Eaters breached." Hermione whispered.

…

Hermione watched the moon travel slowly across the sky, making its trek. She sighed. How strange it would be, when she died. Life would go on. The sun, the moon, the seasons… Christmas would come with building anticipation, then go. It would all be over, just like that. Hermione grew more depressed. Why bother? Such excitement, or worry, anticipating the best or the worst all for it to occur and then end, oh it would happen so rapidly, just come and go like the sun and the moon.

Nothing waits for you.

Nothing cares about you.

The present is fleeting, the past is eternal, and the future is unknown.

Of all three it was the present Hermione feared the most. Would she have enough time to _be_? To_do_? To _exist_? She put a hand to her chest and felt her heart beating inside. She felt her chest move…inhale…exhale…inhale….exhale. She was alive. For now.

…

On the other side of the castle, Draco was doing much the same thing, to him; the future scared him the most. The unknown. His loathing of death and fear of life. How can one live this way? Not happily, that's how. And Hermione… she was probably sleeping right now. Would she wake up tomorrow? The questions once again swirled in the dark recesses of his mind. He looked down at the barren earth. How harsh. This wasn't what he wanted. What did he want?

That evening had been so strange, in the great hall, the enchanted ceiling was no longer but the candles were still there. The food was just as good, thing looked the same more or less, but Snape was stern, dark and cold to his students and the Carrows gloated behind him.

Draco watched Hermione, as creepy as it may have been, he couldn't take his eyes off her. She ate, and laughed, and talked. How could she find joy? These times were of despair! She was mad that's what. _No, Draco, she's dying._So she's gleeful? _She's enjoying time while she can._With that, he'd left the Great Hall.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Voorpret! Thank again for the lovely review and for those of you who added my story! You guys are great! :)_**

The day had not been as bad as Hermione had anticipated. She'd attended her classes, the only one she'd actually disliked was Dark Arts. She had not taken Muggle Studies, not that she much needed to, it was far too easy for her and she preferred to work on other classes, classes that she could benefit from. So she took up Potions, Astronomy, Ancient Runes, Dark Arts, which unfortunately was required, and Magical Creatures.

Her free period she spent independently studying other works and Hermione was pleased to note that with her scheduling, balance of homework, high marks and all that she'd done in her past years, especially with her time turner, she would graduate with almost two times the credits that were required, with Outstanding on all her tests taken thus far and with honors. Now all that she really had to concern herself with was her N.E.W.T.S.

Hermione shared a few classes with her friends, and unfortunately, two with Draco: Dark Arts and Potions. However, it was not as unfortunate as she'd anticipated. In Dark Arts, the Professor wanted to practice the Imperius Curse on a student.

Hermione had been selected.

Hermione was not one to sass a professor, but she was angry and scared… She couldn't let this happen, "You can't do this I won't do it." She nearly shouted, firm in her resolve. The Carrow glared down at the girl, "I'll teach you mud-"

"Professor," a boy stood up, "I would like to volunteer for the demonstration."

All eyes widened and all mouths dropped, _Draco Malfoy?_

"Ah Mr. Malfoy, although it is so nice of you to offer yourself so willingly, I think the class would best learn from this one's," wand pointed at Hermione viciously, "mistakes if I demonstrate another curse as a consequence for what happens when you defy your teachers!" Hermione's eyes widened in fear, she was done for…

Draco went up to the Death Eater and whispered something. Much to the regret and displeasure of the Carrow, he backed down "class is dismissed."

A breath of relief escaped the lungs of everyone in the room, aside from a few Slytherins who would've loved nothing more than to see Hermione tortured, they didn't seem to notice or care that Draco had just saved Hermione. The latter took one look at Draco and left the room. He didn't follow her.

…

The smell of dinner wafted to Hermione as she turned down a corridor. She had left the library with one of her favorite books, _Hogwarts: A History_, which comforted her in the knowledge that she could still remember things as they once were rather than what they are now. It was a fairytale, but it was also paradise, and she needed that happiness, especially now.

"Oh, excuse me! I-" Hermione had bumped into a tall, firm figure, on her way down the hall. Draco. "Draco, I-" he bowed his head slightly. She glared, "Oh come off it Draco! Does my dying bother you that much?"

"SSHHHH!" The boy scolded her and grabbed her arm, albeit gently, and tugged her along the corridor with him. They reached an alcove and he turned to face her. The candlelight spreading dancing shadows upon her soft face and the glow made her cheeks look sweet and honey-gold. He sighed, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to- I haven't meant to treat you like I have."

"Since you've heard about my-"

"Yes," he stopped her. He shook his head and issued a look of disgust, "Why aren't you scared?"

"I am, but I'm trying to sort things out, find a cure."

Draco snorted, "Sorting things out? A cure?"

"You don't even know what I'm plagued with, Draco!" She glowered at him and started to turn and leave when he reached out for her arm once again. She didn't turn around but she felt him draw nearer to her and whisper, "C-could- may I know?"

She slowly turned around to face him, his blond hair combed about his thin, pale face. His gray eyes were soft and she felt a strange urge to reach out and place her hand on her chest to feel his beating heart. She wiped a tear away, "Yes, but not here." She led him away from the alcove and out into the peaceful night. They walked out the courtyard which looked gloomy and was deserted, abandoned. "The dementors haven't entered the grounds; we can go by the lake."

"I'm surprised Snape hasn't let them," Draco responded with lack of emotion. Hermione said nothing and led him to the bank. The earth was cold and hard, but the sand was soft. She sat down under a gnarled black tree and the pale moonlight shone on her delicate features. The gentle breeze blew her hair back behind her thin shoulders and Draco watched every enchanting feature as she began to speak, "I was at the Burrow over summer, I don't know why I'm telling you this…"

"Please," Draco's voice requested softly, too gently for his comfort.

"I was at the Burrow and there was a surprise attack, a Death Eater aimed a curse at Harry, but I was on the defense, I pushed Harry out of the way, as he was just noticing the curse, trying to shield it. If I hadn't been in the way, he would've been hit; he couldn't produce a shield in time." A tear fell down her cheek as she continued, her voice cracking slightly, "The pain… it was horrible. It was so awful I actually wished I was dead! I have never felt that way before, and I wanted it to be over, I wanted to be relieved of its clutches even if it meant being taken by death." She let out a shaky breath, "I was taken inside as the Death Eaters disapparated, and I was treated with counter curses." She looked at Draco. "I have a killing curse, one that most wizards are skeptical of because it doesn't kill immediately; it can take months, years for it to set in. Those who are weak, old or sick prior to receiving the curse will die from it affecting the part of their body that it hit and they will die soon, very soon. For example, the curse struck me on the neck. There is no scar, but when I die, I will most likely bleed to death." She shuddered.

Draco's eyes widened and watched as she pulled her knees up to her chest and gazed at the water beyond. "I am young, and strong, but if I am weakened even a little bit, I am vulnerable, especially to illnesses. I may eventually die from this curse, but it could take years. Any unforgiveable cast upon me will kill me. Instantly. Even if it is not a killing curse."

Draco's heart was pounding wildly, "Then don't strain yourself, you'll be fine." He tried to sound composed, uncaring, but he was afraid.

"I don't want to live my life like that." She narrowed her eyes but her gaze softened as she traced his features with her watery eyes. She blinked, "you couldn't have known it, but you saved my life today, Draco."

He started and his gaze shifted to the sandy bank, "I knew you were dying, I just... Well I felt… couldn't…I didn't want to see you tormented."

Hermione did something completely unanticipated in Draco's mind, "You are a good wizard, Draco, and a fine person. Thank you." She reached for his hand and he did not pull away. Holding it in his own, he felt a wave of tingling warmth issue through his body. He didn't say anything, merely nodding in recognition. "I should get back inside." Hermione nodded and he stood brushing himself off. When she didn't make a move he looked down at her, "Are you coming?" She drew in a deep breath and closed her eyes again; letting the gentle air, the strangely peaceful night despite the hell surrounding them, wash through her. "I'm going to stay out here for a while."

Draco wanted to leave, to strut back to the castle, but honestly nothing appealed to him there, not anymore, and he knew why she wanted to remain. The lake was still beautiful despite the dead foliage around it and the night air was almost sweet… _That isn't why you really want to stay, Draco. You just don't want to leave her alone… Damn it._

He sat back down which earned a questioning glance from Hermione. Draco shrugged, "It's nice out here."

"It is," she breathed deeply again.

Draco watched her and a thought, an offer more specifically, came to him, and "How difficult is it to find a cure?"

"I don't know yet. I've studied various texts from the Hogwarts collection, but I can't find what I need…"

"So?" He urged her to continue.

"_So_, I'll need access to the restricted section." Hermione said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well who knows besides me? Maybe if you told Madam Pince of your condition then she would allow you access-"

"No one but you, Harry and the Order member who explained it to me knows. I can't spread it about. As far as Madam Pince goes, I doubt she'll believe it because there is no tell-tale scar or wound of any kind, only symptoms, symptoms that could be attributed to a number of common conditions. She'd probably keep a close eye on me after that and then I'd never be able to get in!"

Although Draco wanted to know the symptoms, he also didn't. And he thought it inappropriate to ask. However he felt _compelled_ to help her, despite everything that he was, that he'd been and that he most likely would become, he pitied her. She would hate that if she knew but it was true. "I could probably help."

"How?" Hermione's bright brown eyes looked into his, they were beautiful… _No!_

"Well, I could distract her, or we could sneak in tomorrow night and wait until she closes up…"

Hermione considered this, "We'll sneak in."

…

"Draco, why don't we go for a walk?" Pansy suggested after dinner that evening. Draco scarcely noticed her; he had been watching the Gryffindor table where Hermione sat or staring off into space. Occasionally, his eyes shifted to the sweet, supple candlelight. He stood, "Maybe another time, I have some reports to catch up on," he nodded and left. Pansy exchanged a glance with Blaise who shrugged and took a bite of cheesecake.

Hermione saw Draco rise from the Slytherin table and smiled, was he really going to help her? She figured he'd chicken out or give up and leave and that she would wind up doing it alone, which was okay with her. It really wasn't a two person task. Why had he offered? Was it because he cared? Probably not. Because he was scared? If he was, wouldn't he continue avoiding her? Maybe not. She shook her head.

"Hermionnee wake up..." Ginny chuckled waving her hand in front of Hermione's face. "Oh! I'm sorry, Ginny." The flustered girl replied. She took her book in hand and bid her friends goodbye as she hurried off to the library. When she arrived she saw that Draco was nowhere to be seen, so it was likely that he was already inside.

Hermione loved the atmosphere of the library; its books were sweet-smelling or possessed a musty scent, something Hermione always loved. The dim light gave off a pleasant glow and illuminated the parchment. She could lose herself within these walls…

"Granger!" Draco whispered loudly and Hermione turned to see Draco standing half behind a bookcase to her left. She smiled and hurried over, Madam Pince's eyes following her… it made her stomach flip.

"How long do we have?" Draco asked as they moved past the books. She scowled, "Don't you know? Or do you never come in here?"

"I don't spend hours at a time in here. Granger!" He retorted. "And you should be grateful that I'm helping you, I wouldn't do this for anybody."

She raised her eyebrows and scoffed, "_Grateful?_ I didn't ask for your help, Malfoy? And you're only helping me because I'm dying!"

Draco winced, "Would you stop saying that!"

Hermione shook her head in contempt and stormed past him. She sat down at a table and opened up the book she'd been carrying. Draco turned around to leave. _Ungrateful little mudblood._"I don't need you anyway," said a voice from behind him.

"Yeah, I got that." He said swiveling around then back as he spoke.

He went to the front of the library feeling guilty yet angry. She didn't need him. No one did. Madam Pince was beginning to close up. "Where's Miss Granger?" She asked looking over her bifocals.

_She's back there; you have my permission to drag her out._

"She's already left," he replied.

"You're positive?" her eyes narrowed. Draco nodded after an instant's hesitation and she curtly shook her head and extinguished the lights just as he exited the library with her following close behind.

Why had he just done that? Draco leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. He didn't fear the Carrows, if they caught him out of bed they wouldn't care, so he let himself linger there, lost in his thoughts.

She was right. He was being a prat. _"You should be grateful that I'm helping you…"_ He just couldn't believe it, these new emotions erupting from his heart, his soul. He felt angry that she was dying, scared that she was dying and scared because it meant that he too would die. We all die. But he'd never thought about it this way… Bloody Granger had made death an obsession for him, more so than it ever had been before. How ironic that someone who is not a Death Eater drives him to associate with death more than any Death Eater ever had.


	4. Chapter 4

_Tardus Mortem is derived from the Latin words "slow" and "death" very few people are known to have survived it and most of the victims of this curse will perish within a year or two. The curse holds numerous symptoms, none of which actually pertaining to the portion of the body in which the curse hit, however, physical pain or soreness may be increased in that region. The most common symptoms are loss of appetite or extreme appetite, increased drowsiness, fainting, dizziness, and variations between experiencing chills and appearing pale and feeling hot and flushed. There is no known cure, however, wizard Maurtanius Clyde believes he may have discovered a remedy if not at least a soother for the victim's symptoms and the pain they will undoubtedly undergo as their time runs out…_

Hermione's joy at hearing that a few people have survived was diminished with the following depressing lines. She slid slowly to the ground, using the bookcase for support and began to weep. The darkness that settled and enveloped the library engulfed her. She shook with her tears, her heart wrenching sobs echoing within the library.

Why had this happened to her? _Because if it didn't, it would have happened to Harry_. Harry. Hermione let out a shaky sob, a tremor wracking her body with the intensity of her cries. She missed him, she missed Ron so much. She was alone, Oh so alone!

She felt a hand on her shoulder, instantly she whirled around to see a figure in the darkness. She nearly screamed, but the figure's wand was illuminated, revealing Draco Malfoy. He looked down at her with an expression of pity and heart-felt sorrow. He saw her brown eyes wet, tears still flowing like waterfalls down her face. Draco had never seen anyone so broken. So sad…

Without giving it a second thought he sat crossed-legged on the ground and pulled the girl to him, letting her weep in his arms. He couldn't help but shed a few tears himself. She clung to him as if he was all she had left, as if he was somehow rescuing her from her terrible fate, a fate we all must experience but she, too soon.

Draco held her tighter as she whispered, "I'm sorry, I'm so-s-sorry."

"What? No you're not!" He closed his eyes, "You shouldn't be sorry." _I should._

Within a few minutes Hermione had fallen into a peaceful slumber, her sobs had slowly quieted until the subsided entirely. Draco looked into the peaceful face, looked down at the moving chest and stroked the skin of the hand he held. She looked peaceful and it made him cry because this was not right, she should be laughing, smiling, learning, teaching... She should be able to enjoy her life. She didn't want to die.

But she _had._Her words echoed in his mind, "_I…wished I was dead! I have never felt that way before, and I wanted it to be over… even if it meant being taken by death."_Draco let out a shaky sob and ran his fingers through Hermione's hair. He had never cared for her, so why was he so sad?

He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and noticed by the light of his wand that there was a book lying on the floor near her. Gently and slowly so as not to wake her, he stretched to reach for it. He read the page Hermione had been on and felt a wave of determination, purpose and resolution thunder through him. He felt it in his bones, running through his blood… He was going to save her. If it was the last thing he did. If only to make himself sane again.

…

Hermione stirred and the realization that she was not in her warm bed in the Gryffindor dormitories became apparent rapidly. She was laying on something… someone. Hermione slowly at up and let out a little gasp. Draco Malfoy had his back leaned up against the bookcase, his head tilted back, mouth open, eyes closed. She giggled. "Draco," she whispered and gently shook him. The Slytherin opened his eyes and saw Hermione who still had her hand on his shoulder. "Good morning, I think its best we leave; Madam Pince will be here any minute." Draco nodded and Hermione offered him a cute smile, he looked so sleepy. "You stayed with me all night?'

"Of course I did Hermione," he mumbled in his half sleep. Hermione giggled again as his head thudded back against the bookcase. She slowly rose, and shook her head. "You don't want detention, do you?"

"Anything you want…" his voice trailed off as he shifted slightly. Hermione pulled the drowsy wizard up off the ground and let him lean against her as he walked- stumbled- along beside her out of the library.

It was dawn and Hermione saw nobody was up yet. Grateful she ushered Draco down to the Slytherin dungeons and the wizard, who was slightly more awaken now, nodded a sleepy thank you. Hermione returned the nod and just before Draco slipped inside she heard him say, "It's going to be okay."

…

When Draco woke up again it was already 10:30, he had missed two classes but he didn't care, he rolled over in his comfortable bed and started drifting off to sleep again when the door to the room opened, "Draco? All of the professors are wondering where you've been." It was Pansy. Draco moaned, "You're not supposed to be up here." She chuckled and sat down on the bed, "Never stopped me before," she shook him annoyingly, "Come on!" She whined, "I only have a few minutes until the break is done and then I need to get to class, so do you so up!"

"I'm sleeping, they won't care, leave me alone," he muttered. He was thoroughly annoyed at her pestering and rough handling of his tired body.

Pansy folded her arms over her chest, "Fine, be that way." She started for the door then turned to face him before opening it, "You know, you have been acting really weird lately, more so than last year in fact. I don't know if I can take much more of this Draco Malfoy."

Ooh use of first and last name in Pansy's book was not a good thing. Draco almost felt like getting up but after having slept a total of three hours the night before, he wasn't motivated enough. So much for adrenaline rushes and spunky teenage spirit. He needed sleep.

Despite this, he felt well enough to get up an hour later. He promptly showered, dressed, then went down to the Great Hall for some much needed nourishment. He seated himself next to Crabbe and Goyle who grinned at his presence; they were nothing without their leader. Draco filled his plate with food and his eyes shifted to the Gryffindor table. Hermione was chewing on an apple cinnamon muffin and drinking coffee, the_Daily Prophet_in front of her. Feeling eyes on her she looked up and her gaze collided with Draco's she smiled and shook her head and he grinned in response. This did not go unnoticed by Pansy who glared at Draco from across the table where she sat, "What are you smirking at?"

"Just the first year over there trying to turn his juice into rum." He lied and began focusing on his food. Pansy narrowed her eyes, she was in the perfect spot to look to the side and back of her and see Hermione and she knew that was who Draco had really been staring at. But why? He hated her… She would find out. After class.

…

Since Snape became Headmaster and the Carrows ruled the school, it was hard to find joy in Hogwarts any longer. Draco tried to comfort himself by picking on some first year students but he became bored easily for they were already scared enough. Needless to say the attempts he made on focusing on his studies just made him think of Hermione which made him even more depressed. He decided that after class he would go for a walk, but not by the Black Lake, he didn't want Hermione engulfing his thoughts any longer. Why had he stayed that night? Why had he come back in the first place? These questions were bouncing around in his mind. Why bother, he knew the answers.

The cool air whipped across his delicate skin and his platinum blond hair flurried about his face. "Draco, what are you doing?" He turned to see Pansy standing not far away. "Just walking."

"May I join you?" Pansy did not wait for the response and strode over to him. "Look I know last year was difficult on you, but you can relax now, the Dark Lord will provide for us. You were so brave. You did the right thing. You can't keep closing yourself off from us, Draco."

Draco scowled, "I didn't kill him." If that was her _right thing_ reference, she was mad, could she honestly say she enjoyed Hogwarts _more_ now?

Pansy bowed her head, "But you tried, you did, and you let the Death Eaters into the Castle that counts for something."

"Only that we are now standing here, surrounded by the misery we've brought ourselves." He sighed, "The misery_I_ brought."

Pansy stopped him, "Draco, you're the only one who is miserable, the rest of us are more than pleased, those of us that matter anyway."

"That's all you think about, isn't it!" Draco retorted, "You just think about yourself and the Slytherins, not anyone else, not me, not how I am feeling about all of this! You just think about how it was good for your benefit!"

Pansy's eyes were wide, "Draco what is going on? You've always told me that what's good for Slytherin is all that is good. And what is up with you and that mudblood?"

Draco wanted to shout, _she's not a mudblood, leave her alone!_But Pansy would really be suspicious, and he could never make her care about Hermione, never care about anyone but herself really. He could never make her understand that he was not the man she wanted him to be- like Lucius was to Narcissa- he never would be that man. She was not the woman he loved, not anymore. Had he_ever_ loved her? He looked out at the foggy horizon and spoke more cruelly than he'd intended, but he was so full of pain, some of the pain was not even his own. Since when had he harbored the pain of another? He never cared about anyone aside from himself and his parents. Had that changed? If it had it was Hermione's fault. "I think it's time you left. Stop worrying about my business and how I'm affecting all of you because it doesn't matter. I know you don't really care, you never did."

Pansy's mouth was agape, "How can you say that?"

"You only dated me because I am a benefit, now you're trying to 'fix' me and if you can't you'll leave, so leave now and save us both the trouble because I don't need fixing."

Pansy's face was twisted with rage; she was only trying to understand, trying to help. Why was he acting like such a prat? He had turned on her and what about his other Slytherin friends? Were they nothing to him now? "You'll be sorry for this Malfoy!" She shrieked, stomping away from him, tears spattering from her eyes to the hard ground.

…

Hermione looked at the flame she had created with her wand, she was sitting on the staircase that led down to Hagrid's hut from where she'd just come. Hagrid had invited her for tea and she'd accepted willingly. When they were done she had bid him farewell and now rested on the stone steps, watching him leave the hut to tend to some class preparations and watched him trudge into the forest behind his hut which had been repaired since Bellatrix devastated it, casting a charm that sent it bursting into hot orange flames.

Hermione may have decided to leave Hagrid to his duties, but she didn't want to go back to the castle. She didn't have to, classes were concluded and it was a Friday evening. The week had dragged on unbearably making it feel like it should already be winter. It was far from, in fact fall was just beginning the few remaining deciduous trees were just altering their green leaves into hues of orange, purple, yellow and red. Only a few had so far fallen. The autumnal air was fragrant and refreshing. It was surprisingly beautiful despite the fact that fall, a season that had always been Hermione's favorite, was only bringing more death…

She turned her attention to the flame once more; it danced gracefully in the little jar she cupped in her gloved hands. So peaceful, a beautiful source of magic, a symbol of hope and light.

Hermione stood up, jar still in hand. The walks she went on daily always did her good. She drew in a deep breath, letting the clean air fill her lungs and then slowly exhaled. She moved slowly, picking and the ground with her footing, carefully stepping over the already cremated earth. Ahead of her was the bridge and as Hermione walked to it, she noticed a figure inside, Draco.

He was looking out at the valley, the mountains tops in the distance and the gorge below him. "Draco," Hermione said softly. Draco did not turn to look at her as she walked over and stood beside him. He watched the flame flick in the jar within her hands, "What's that?"

"I like these little flames," she smiled slightly. Draco nodded, he rather liked it too. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "I go on walks every day, I enjoy it."

"I can't see why you would, this place isn't much to look at anymore," he said, his words cased in poison.

Hermione bowed her head, "you blame yourself, Draco. You shouldn't."

"You sound like Pansy," her scoffed and let go of the wooden bridge he'd been clutching and started walking off, "I mean for this, not for what you did last year." She finished.

Draco paused and turned, his face a scowl, "What?"

"You can't place all the blame on yourself for what has happened, if you hadn't let the Death Eaters in, someone else would've. Professor Dumbledore, what has happened with the Ministry, this place," she gestured to their surroundings, "His rise and grasp of power, all of that would've have happened anyway, without you."

He walked over to her, standing a bit away still, facing her squarely as she did him, "You just helped speed up the process that's all." She smiled and Draco chuckled slightly, "I'm a prat."

"Yes, but you are also a whiner," she moved closer to him, "If you really want to change things, you need to act." She studied his face, only inches away from his.

Draco felt his heart quicken, "And how do I do that?"

She spoke softly, her eyes fixed on his, he gaze was so intense, so firm and beautiful, "You'll know when the time comes." She whispered.

Draco could feel her little wisps of breath against his skin… his heart pounded violently in his chest. He felt strange, overcome with the desire to reach out and touch her pale face… too pale. He was brought back to reality, "Are you okay?" He whispered, he didn't know why, but it felt appropriate.

She backed away slightly and Draco felt reluctance, he wanted to pull her near him again, he didn't want to battle his mind any longer for reason, he just wanted her near him again, so close, yet not even touching. It was a strange magnetism that flooded through him, and he desired it again.

Hermione clutched the jar in her hand a little tighter, "I have good and bad days." She replied quietly.

"How bad?" _Shut up Draco._

"Not as bad as it will get, near the end," a tear fell from her face and she wiped it away hurriedly. "I'm sorry I-" Draco watched her and his heart went out to the girl as she struggled to keep composed and not showing her weaknesses.

Draco wasn't thinking, otherwise he wouldn't have done what was about to come. He reached out and took the jar from her hand and held it in his. He let his free hand hold hers "Don't be."

**_Good? Bad? : ) More soon!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_So I made up a magical creature in this chapter: a Zap-Beetle! There are no fireflies in the UK (from what I understand) so I made up a firefly-like insect that glows like a firefly. They are multi-colored (so they shine blue, pink, gold, green, and white). ___****Thank you Voorpret for the reviews! You're so nice! I love heartfelt reviews like that! You have made my day! : )**

**_Anyways here the next chapter! : )_**

"Happy Birthday Hermione!" Ginny warmly embraced her friend who smiled and thanked her and Neville joined in with a hug. Several others at the Gryffindor table gave her warm greetings and Hermione was feeling a bit overwhelmed.

Across the Great Hall, Draco was picking at his scrambled eggs and hash browns, he watched as Hermione was embraced her closest companions and several people were talking to her or exclaiming with joy at her further down the table. He looked to Blaise, "What the bloody hell is going on over there?"

"Blaise shrugged, "Don't know who cares?" Draco nodded trying to look annoyed at the attention she was receiving, but he was genuinely curious. After classes that day Draco not only felt nauseated by Amycus Carrows torture of a first year, but he was also bothered by the fact that he still had no idea what was going on with Hermione. In spite of his previous desire to try and ignore her, he couldn't. She had him captivated in an odd sort of way. Was it just because she was dying? In a way he hoped not even though it would be strange for him to have fallen for a muggle-born, Gryffindor, know-it-all.

Ginny Weasley was walking to dinner when Draco caught up with her, "Weasley what's the deal with Granger?"

Ginny looked surprised that Malfoy had even addressed her, but narrowed her eyes, "It's her birthday. Why do you care?" _Her birthday._ September 19th was Hermione Granger's birthday, she would be 18.

Draco felt a pang of sorrow. This birthday was probably her last. He shook his head in attempt to eradicate the thought and walked past Ginny into the Great Hall ignoring her question. He strutted over to the Slytherin table and watched as Hermione laughed and smiled, how could she be so happy? Draco wanted to go over and speak with her but it would be impossible for him to do so under the watchful eyes of her friends. So when she got up to leave Draco found himself standing quickly, nearly tripping over the bench. He straightened himself out and was grateful that nobody had noticed, aside from Pansy who glowered at him, flipped her hair and proceeded talking with Millicent Bulstrode.

Draco strode out of the Great Hall and when he was out of sight of everyone in the hall he hurried after Hermione who was walking in the direction of Gryffindor Tower. "Hermione!" She whirled to see Draco half-jogging to meet her. "Happy Birthday," he smiled and Hermione grinned, "Thanks Draco."

"Where are you headed?"

"The tower, Ginny and Neville wanted to celebrate in there, you know away from the eyes…" She was referring to the Carrows and probably Snape, he surmised. "Well, I know it's a bit late, but I was wondering if after that you might uh… well you probably wouldn't want to…" Draco was never one to be at a loss for words. He hated that he'd grown to care so much. "I um…"

"Well spit it out," Hermione teased.

"Would you want to go for a walk, or something?" His cheeks were flushed and he shoved his hands into his deep pockets.

"I'd love to," Hermione smiled warmly. "8?"

"S-sure," he grinned and Hermione nodded, leaving Draco alone in the corridor. He walked to the Slytherin dungeons, thoughts flurrying like snowflakes in a blizzard within his skull. He had to admit it, he cared for her. The other day when they were standing on that bridge, he was certain no magic could compare, could make him feel the way he did when he was with her. He felt strengthened, despite her fatigue, he felt happy, despite the sad truth of her demise, he felt safe, despite the knowledge that nowhere was safe. She was what he needed, and Draco always focused on what _he _needed. Besides, she seemed to like him and there was nothing wrong with this- whatever _this_ was- as long as no one found out.

…

"I received a knit shall from Mrs. Weasley, a compass from Harry and Ron, they apparently saved it with this note before they left and instructed Mrs. Weasley to send it,

_Stay safe, Happy Birthday Hermione. We love you._

And then Luna got me these funny glasses," she held up the glasses to Draco and he scowled, they were large, pink, glittery and the lens were white and pearly. "Put them on," she smiled and he did, he felt like a fool, but he didn't want to be a prat.

He gasped at what he saw.

The mountains, the trees, the flowers, the birds… everything was lush and green, everything was peaceful, zap-beetles danced and leaves shifting into autumn hues glided gracefully through the midnight air. The sky was peppered with millions of stars and the moon glowed, a large ivory disk shining its light upon the heavenly ground which was soft and fertile. Draco turned to see the castle, lit up, beautiful, standing brilliant, a true spectacle to behold against the quiet night.

It was spectacular.

"What are these? What do they do?"

Hermione giggled at the awe in Draco's voice, "They're Dewey-Eyed Specs, they show you the future in a way, mostly all the good things that are to com, but with a catch..."

"What catch?" Draco nearly screamed when he turned to look at Hermione.

Under the lens of the specs, his eyes saw Hermione lying on the fertile ground, she was deathly pale, weak, thin… she was dying… right before his eyes! He could barely see her chest moving, her mouth opened. You would've expected her to croak out the words, but her voice sounded normal in his ears, "It shows you what will inevitably happen, if something bad is to come, too."

…

Draco thrust the glasses off his face, "These are _evil_!"

"Draco?" Hermione was sitting up, she looked fine, well, almost healthy… Draco shook his head; he reached out and touched her. "Y-you- you were..." he sputtered then buried his face in his hands. He felt a gentle hand on his back and heard Hermione scoot her body close to his. "I'm sorry Draco, I should have told you not to look at me, but I wasn't sure you'd…"

Draco threw his head up, tears brimming his eyes, "No, it was my fault. I was lost in the landscape."

Hermione smiled her hand had left his back and now she was using them to prop herself up and she stretched out looking at the dead valley, mountains, and skeletal trees. "It's comforting to know that everything will be beautiful again." She smiled and Draco looked at her sullenly, trying desperately took shake the horrifying image out of his brain. "Yeah… how far in the future do these show you?"

Hermione shrugged, "It depends because the glasses are different to everyone who looks through them, I mean everyone who put on the glasses while looking at the landscape here would see what you saw, but not everyone would look at me and see me dying."

Draco was perplexed, "Why not?"

"Because the good effects always appear the same in these glasses, the lush landscape, maybe seeing acts of love, etc. Even if it isn't what you want to see, it is considered to be positive to those who are good people." She looked at him again, "But the bad things, they shift depending on who you are. Not everyone good will see my death as sorrowful, either because they do not know me or care or because they view it as a personal gain rather than a loss."

Draco shook his head violently, "No one would consider your death again, no one that mattered anyway." This sounded strikingly similar to what Pansy had told him a couple of weeks ago._ No one that mattered anyway. _It seemed they had very different views as to who mattered and who did not.

Hermione smiled and was about to lay down when Draco stopped her. He cast a charm and lush, thick tendrils of emerald green grass was sprouting underneath and around their bodies. Hermione laughed and flicked her wand so that a little jet of zap-beetles spewed out. The cluster swarmed, glowing gently ahead and above them. Draco grinned and flourished his wand. In his hand, a beautiful periwinkle aster appeared. He handed it to Hermione who gazed in surprise and delight at the beautiful flower. "The flower for the month of September…"

"Yeah, my mum had a garden once, she loved these flowers said something about how they represent enchantment, love and patience."

"Their leaves when set aflame are supposed to ward off evil spirits," Hermione added. She stroked the delicate petals and Draco watched her take pleasure in the flower. Her soft brown eyes twinkled and her long brunette curls fell about her shoulders, the tendrils moving with the winds touch.

Draco desired to create more, just to please her. So he waved his wand and they were encircled with the beautiful asters. Hermione laughed and Draco chuckled, "Happy Birthday Hermione."

…

The following day Hermione was once again in the library, she recalled the name of the wizard from the book she'd found weeks ago in the restricted section: Maurtanius Clyde, and was eager to find information on the wizard in the hope that he could provide her with the remedy he'd used. She had been searching for hours but found nothing. Even Madam Pince was unhelpful. She would have to ask someone else…

"Yes Miss Granger what is it?"

"Professor, I… I wanted to inquire about Maurtanius Clyde." She tensed as Severus Snape put down his quill and put his forefingers on his temples. He looked extremely tire, worried and unsurprisingly stressed, but she had to see him, there would never be a better time.

She expected him to yell at her, scold her for being so foolish or give her detention for interrupting what looked like letter-writing. "Miss Granger, I have already done some research myself. There is no cure. Despite what you may have read in our library's restricted section," she winced and felt her stomach flip, he always knew these things. "There is nothing to be done except to try and enjoy your time here while you still can."

Hermione grew hot, "How can I when there is nothing to enjoy?" She pointed out the window at the desolate landscape. "How can I when my best friends are gone? Or when I have to be careful about "straining" myself because soon, I'll start undergoing more symptoms and pain?" She was spouting tears and her Headmaster merely watched her childish display unfold. "How can I when I am hurting those around me…?"

At this Snape shot up, "Who else knows?" Hermione winced again, "Draco Malfoy."

"Well I must say I'm surprised," he narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"Sir, Draco found out by himself. I fainted on the train! He came back and saw me and asked what was wrong, I couldn't just lie. People will find out eventually, sir."

Snape let out a sigh and strode to Hermione. "Sit." He ordered and pulled a chair up so he was in front of her. "How did he act?"

"Scared, sad, concerned, we've become friends…"

"I see. Well the damage has been done, still, despite your childish attitude on this matter, I still stand by my original statement it will do you no good to look for a cure when there is none."

"Sir, I just want to know how to contact him, there may not be a cure, but I am going to at least try rather than let myself die. I think it would benefit Draco too. He's not the Death Eater you think, sir."

Snape glared at her, "I realize that, Miss Granger I was there when Dumbledore died and I have known the Malfoy family for years! If you and Draco have become trusted friends then fine, that is your business. In fact, if you want to notify everyone about your condition that's fine too. There is no way to keep you safe, obviously, and the Death Eaters already know of your condition." He paused, there really was no reason why he shouldn't tell her how to contact him, it wouldn't help but he also couldn't foresee it hurting either, not anymore than the actual realization that Death was waiting patiently anyway, ready to claim another victim.

"He resides in Wimbourne, I suggest you meet with him soon because in a month, maybe sooner, you won't be strong enough to apparate." Hermione smiled and nodded, "Thank you, Professor."

"Yes, yes, very well," he left her and went back to his desk as she hurried out of his office eager to tell Draco the happy news.


	6. Chapter 6

_**This chapter is a bit short in my opinion, but I wanted to focus on this wizard and the visit. It made me feel sick writing this, the images I formed in my mind were pretty nasty. XD**_

"When are you leaving?" Draco asked eagerly as the twosome left the last class they shared and walked down the hall. They didn't even concern themselves as to whether or not people saw them, it didn't matter. Draco couldn't have been more pleased that Hermione was able to locate the wizard, he wanted to know from whom she'd received the information that could save her life, but left the topic untouched for now.

"Tomorrow," she responded, "After classes, if you'll meet me by north entrance into Hogwarts, we'll be able to apparate out of the bounds."

"And I am invited?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well… yes, I just thought you might want to, but you don't have to," she added.

Draco grinned, "You think I'd let you go alone?"

"Well, that would be the Draco-y thing to do."

"_The Draco-y thing to do?"_ He chuckled, "Well get this, I'm Draco doing a new thing that I've titled, The Less Jerky Thing To Do."

Hermione laughed and nudged him in the side. He became serious, "Are you strong enough to apparate?" He had surveyed her and she looked pale, thinner. "Yes, for now. In about a month I probably won't be able to."

Draco gulped and nodded. "Have you considered what you'll do when the war comes?"

Hermione threw him a curious expression as they sat down on a bench in the courtyard, "I would think you'd be in denial about that."

_Wow I must really be a loser._ "Well, it's inevitable," Draco cautiously replied.

"I'll fight," Hermione replied firmly but without menace. Draco observed her fearless expression and sighed, he scooted closer to her, "You shouldn't, it'll be dangerous, more so for you. Any Unforgivable could-"

Hermione laughed, "Merlin, do I sound like this when I talk? All egg-headed and bothersome?" She winked and Draco narrowed his eyes, but smirked as he gave a crisp response. "Worse."

"If I get hit with a curse, then I won't have to endure the pain that will inevitable come with the death from the curse already within me." She answered gravely.

"But… you'll be dead." Draco winced and he felt his stomach churn. _Why_ had he brought this up? Hermione focused her attention on him, "I don't fear death, Draco."

…

The sun was setting kissing the ominous gray-black clouds with a gold and pink hue. Regardless, there would be a storm that night, no doubt. "Ready?" Hermione questioned. Draco took her tiny warm hand in his, "yes."

They apparated into the town and Hermione instantly went to the first cottage she saw, she was wasting no time in speaking with Maurtanius Clyde and probably thought it best to just inquire around to see where his lodgings were. Draco followed her, surveying the surroundings. Everything here was dry and dead and he shuddered at the gloom of the thick forest behind the small village and at its seemingly deserted exterior.

"Draco, come." Hermione was waving him over to where she stood in front of a small cottage. An old woman was peeking out and Hermione stepped inside just as Draco- the obedient dog he'd become- trotted over to the home. The old woman assessed him up and down with her beady black eyes and opened the door a little wider for him to enter.

Draco loathed the smell inside the tiny house- it was like catnip and old potions. There were mixed scents that were strong, like rotting food. He wanted to hold his breath but desired even more to cover his eyes when he saw the home's interior was in shambles. Books, clothes, dirty saucers and cups were strewn about carelessly as though the old woman didn't even bother to clean it all up. Ever. Just use it and even more disgustingly, reuse it.

Tiny flies buzzed irritatingly around and the dark that shrouded the gloomy home comforted him slightly because he was sure he was missing a few more unsightly things that were hidden under the cloak of darkness. The ceiling was low and Draco had to duck in some places. He followed Hermione through the home, not looking back at the old woman who was still standing in front of the closed door behind them, watching them with a blank expression.

Draco reached for Hermione's hand and she accepted it as they moved through a narrow hallway to a tiny room to the right.

"Well," a raspy voice that sounded like wind in the cracks of the castle some powerful nights spoke to them. "My wife let you in, so you must be friendly. She is a bit mad as of late, must be the mind…"

Hermione gulped and Draco felt a bead of sweat trickle down his forehead. The room was dark and nothing could be seen. He suddenly felt very hot and tugged at his shirt collar. Hermione hesitated before speaking. "C-could you please turn on a light? I'd like to see whom I'm speaking to."

A raspy chuckle erupted from the body in the room and a light turned on, a small lamp in fact. Hermione's stomach gnarled at the sight of a very small, skeletally thin old man who sat in an arm chair across the room. This room, quite contrary to the remainder of the house, was orderly but the stench was strong here and Draco thought he might pass out. The room was still just as dirty and dust coated the furniture, even the red velvet chair the man was sitting in. A tray of at least twenty bottles, vials and tubes were set on a small table to the right of the chair and the man was facing a blank, black wall, perpendicular to the door and where the two young wizards were standing. The one window opposite the door was hidden behind an old ratty curtain and shed no light or fresh air into the hot, musty room.

"I hope you two don't mind standing, I'm afraid I don't have any other chairs…" His _eyes_… they were sunk deep within his almost visible skull, they were black like his wife's and his skin was tissue paper thin. The mouth was thin and colorless. Hermione moved a little closer to Draco who wrapped an arm around her. For some reason, both feared this obviously weak figure would spring on them at any moment. "What do you come for?" The voice asked as his yellow, rotting teeth glinted in the light which revealed heavy clouds of dust in the air. Dust, Draco was certain, none of them should be breathing in.

"I-I heard that you were hit with a killing curse, Tardus Mortem," Hermione stammered. The crotchety old wizard let out a wheezy chuckle, it frightened Draco because it sounded like the man could drop dead any second from the sound that issued from his black, cavernous mouth. "I did, yes, yes, yes! Terrible curse, why do you ask?"

Hermione stepped closer to the man in the chair, Draco let her move forward but he remained stationed by the door. "How have you survived it? I have been doing some research…" Before she could continue, the man hopped up from his chair and moved more rapidly than expected over to a desk in the corner and rummaged through papers, bottles and other paraphernalia. Hermione watched as he grabbed a bottle and waddled over to her. He placed it in her hand, "_Vicissim Excitet_, tis a reawakening potion, it will keep your heart beating and your lungs breathing. When I was first plagued with the curse, I was a potions master at the time, and I began experimenting. This is as close a cure as anyone has come to find, and I've discovered it!" He grinned gleefully making Hermione clutch her stomach the sick, rotting teeth. Her parents would have died right there!

"For how long?" Draco finally spoke but his voice was cracked.

"Oh only until your heart finally gives out, I'm not sure when that'll be though… Everyone must die someday, but this potion lets you live, live longer than ever anticipated by medi-witches and wizards alike." The old man coughed violently and Hermione gasped as a trail of red blood exited his throat and streamed onto his tongue. "Wh-what are the side-effects, sir?" Her eyes were wide and she quickly conjured him a glass of water, "Ahhh thank you, dear girl. You can relieve yourself of side effects, most of them anyway, with those potions." He gestured with a long, bony finer to the tray atop the table adjacent to his chair. Hermione walked over and read bottle after vile after tube. "These are all of the symptoms?" She asked weakly. "Yes, yes indeed, I forgot to take my blood-lacking potion today, but as you can see I am doing quite well, have been since the curse hit me, thirty years ago. I have lived, this potion _is_ a cure!"

Hermione thought she would vomit, her face went very pale and her head was spinning, was this what was to become of her? Would she look like that? Live like this? Or would it be different for her? She didn't want this potion! She didn't want this at all!

Terrified and filled with anger Hermione shouted, "It is not a cure! How do you live like this?"

"Hermione," Draco went to her, pulling her away from the man as she spoke. "You look awful! You're pale, thin, weak, coughing blood, you look like you've already died! Look at what you're _existing _in! And all for what? Your fear of death? For your wife?"

The wizard was taken aback, "My wife, she needs me! You've seen her, she's not in a good way."

"But you're not helping her! She has dementia, you old fool! Look at what _you're_ living in! What _she's_ living in! _No one_ can be healthy or happy here!" She wanted to say more and emphasized every word, anger, sadness, fear spilling out her. She felt sick and if it weren't for Draco yanking on her again, she would've continued, appalled at the sights before her.

"Hermione please!" Draco said, he was afraid the wizard would fly at her in anger, though he wondered if this man would have the strength… Had he not exhibited agility only moments ago?

The wizard said nothing as tears fell from Hermione and Draco pulled her out of the room bumping into something behind him… _someone._ Large, beady black eyes looked at the two and her shrunken face was emotionless. _How _long had she been standing there?

"Okay! We are leaving. Now!" Draco tugged Hermione out of the house and they disapparated from the town Wimbourne.


	7. Chapter 7

_**So this chapter is a bit boring in my opinion but there is romance! The next couple chapters will be more exciting! : )**_

They apparated onto a sloping hill that was not part of the Hogwarts boundary and they could see the large castle looming stark below them.

Hermione had her arms wrapped around her, she was crying silently and Draco, who had brushed himself off, turned to see her in a weakened state. He had landed a bit away from her and he walked over. She looked so pale and fatigued, sickly…

"I can't believe that… h-he would live like that… they would… I will never take this, ever." She held up the potion that was in her hand, winced and started sinking to the ground. Draco, alarmed, caught her and the lowered themselves to the dry earth. Hermione leaned against him, sobs wracking her thin body.

Draco had to agree that the thought of even living that way was gruesome, morbid, ridiculous…. Especially for someone like Hermione, even he, who was mortified of dying, would never want to choose a life like that over dying.

"Maybe we need to consider talking to someone else…"

"No, Draco, I'm dying, I'll take the pain, I'll take the symptoms, life is not so important to me that I would go through that hell just to breathe!" She sobbed louder and Draco held her closer. He really wasn't sure what to do, what to say. She was trembling and Draco wasn't entirely sure if it was from the tears she'd been shedding. He removed his coat and wrapped it around her as she continued to weep hopelessly.

He wanted to do something, tell her it would be okay, that she would live, and not like that. He wanted to keep trying, to find a healer… maybe that would work… Perhaps he was clutching at straws, wasting his time, dishonoring his family, disobeying what the Dark Lord would truly want him to do, but he didn't want to see Hermione die. That he knew and she was the one thing he had in his life that he was most sure of, most certain about since before the day he'd been initiated as one of the Dark Lord's faithful servants. Never had he cared so much for another person, now he couldn't even say that what he was doing he was doing for himself.

He was going to do it for her. _All for her._ He was going to make it so she was well again, not sickly and barely alive like Maurtanius Clyde had been. No. She would be _alive._ Beautiful. Happy. Maybe they could even be happy together…

Hermione was no longer crying; instead she was leaning against Draco weakly. The bottle had slipped from her hand and fallen to the ground. _Would Maurtanius die now? Surely he had other bottles…_ Draco picked up the bottle and examined it for the first time. It was filled with a green resin. He looked down at her again; she was looking up at him, sorrow, pain, defeat in her eyes. It tugged at Draco's core and heartstrings.

Their eyes were locked for a moment and Draco began to feel that same beyond magical sensation that he'd felt on the bridge. He tightened his grip around the bottle and threw it. With all his might, with all his strength, with all the power he felt, and with the strength of the bond he and the girl beside him had come to have. A bond developed in an odd sort of way, in a way he could never have imagined undergoing with anyone.

The bottle clanged below them, far, far down the slope and was lost from sight. Draco looked into Hermione's eyes, bright with tears that had not yet erupted. "We're going to save you, Hermione." He whispered. The girl beside him moved closer to him, raised herself up slightly and under the hazy light of day that was rapidly diminishing, the girl let her lips rest on the boy's.

The tender caress of soft skin, their lips crashing, colliding, meeting in passionate rhythm... Draco felt a tingle run through his entire body it made his heart patter rapidly, his blood hot… his mind shut down and emotions expand, rise… birth from inside the still beating heart. He felt his arms wrap gently around her, not wanting to hold her too tightly. He found his lungs slowly expanding and contracting as their lips met and departed, their breath entering and releasing. He felt the magnetic sensuality, the electric passion and the closeness of her body against his.

This was paradise. It was passion. It was, as Draco would much later admit, _love._

…

"You need to eat," he exclaimed exasperated. Hermione shook her head stubbornly, "No, I can't."

"Please?" Draco was begging now. It was already nearing Halloween and the Slytherin and Gryffindor had been engaging in their classes, working on researching Hermione's horcrux for Harry- something she'd had to explain to Draco because he'd never heard the term before- and trying to contact another source for their attempts at saving an extremely changed Hermione.

She was ghostly white, her body thin, not to the point where she appeared starved but enough to notice a definite difference. She had shrunk her clothes several times to fit her contracting body.

She had more fainting spells something that terrified Draco because he never anticipated them, yet he was always able to revive her. One minute she'd be fine and the next, she was on the floor, unconscious. He had owled the apothecary that his parents so often used when they need medicine. He'd asked for certain elixirs, potions and draughts that relieved some of Hermione's symptoms and did so under anonymous. It wasn't unusual nowadays for people to use aliases because no one trusted anyone and no one felt safe- especially the muggle-borns- revealing who they were.

The unlikely pair had been seeing each other every day and though they and no formal relationship and their friends were still completely oblivious, they had kissed more often, and began showing displays of affection more regularly. Draco was trying very hard to make sure Hermione was comfortable, especially since the progression of the curse was worsening and she was starting to feel less and less like herself. They often met in a tiny room off the kitchen, it was a good place to rest and have some privacy and since no one ever came in there, they were not concerned that they may be found. It was practically the size of a broom cupboard.

Hermione had been getting high marks in class as usual, but her constant responding to asked questions was gone and she was tired more often, sleeping in later, despite the fact that she set her alarm. Snape would punish her for her continued tardiness but Hermione never seemed scared or concerned like Draco did, he was afraid he'd have her do something that was Unforgivable Curse related. Every time she returned she'd tell him she done kind of simple labor which surprised him now that Snape was an active Death Eater and Headmaster, he had those abilities to treat her, challenge her and punish her unforgiveables to his heart's content.

Now, it was the night before Halloween and Hermione and Draco were in the room by the kitchens. Hermione had been reading and Draco had gone to house elves requesting they make a dinner for them. The house elves were more than generous and gave Draco a large tray of food, hot sandwiches, sweet potato fries, salad, and a small cake for dessert. Hermione had not eaten much today and she honestly didn't feel hungry, she rarely ever did.

Draco shook his head, "You have to at least eat some sandwich." He held it out to her and she finally relented, slowly nibbling on the warm, succulent bread, melted cheese, tomato, lettuce, onion, and roast turkey. Draco began eating as well and Hermione watched before speaking, "I think I may have found a healer who can help." Draco waited expectantly and Hermione set down her sandwich and moved over to him with the large book in her hands, "His name in Barthamus Finnues. He works at St. Mungos." Draco finished chewing before responding, "Shall we see him after Halloween?"

Hermione smiled, "I'm glad you'll be coming, and yes."

"Good," he chewed. Hermione smiled and kissed him on the cheek then dutifully went back to eat her sandwich.

…

Despite what the elusive couple thought, Pansy was well aware of their relationship, though unaware, like all but Snape, Harry and Draco, that Hermione was ill. She had no idea why Draco would have developed an interest in that mudblood, but he had and she had originally intended to go to her father, a Death Eater, on the matter and have Hermione killed and Draco punished, but decided that it was a bit over the top to have Draco punished. Hermione being killed would certainly be a plus, but she didn't think that would happen. Hermione was strong and she probably would escape or undergo Unforgiveables yawning, death might not happen if the Dark Lord wanted information.

She would be tough to crack, but Pansy was up for the challenge. And if Hermione was caught off-guard when she attacked, the Slytherin girl would have the upper hand. She had noted Hermione's lethargy and wondered why this was because Hermione never looked this sick…unless Draco was poisoning her slowly! Perhaps it was a task the Dark Lord had issued him…

With admiration for the Slytherin in the young girl's eyes she began to thoroughly plot her attack for Hermione, ready to be executed on Halloween night.

…

"Well, well, well, look who is here, all alone…" Pansy drawled as she stepped into Hermione's view from behind a pillar.

The witch had seen Hermione leave the Gryffindor table at dinner and exit the Great Hall. Pansy had excused herself from her chatty friends and hastened her step as she followed the unsuspecting witch.

Hermione was walking in the direction of the north entrance into Hogwarts. _Why?_ Pansy quickened her pace and to her dismay, she stumbled slightly on the stone steps that led into the courtyard ahead of them. The noise made Hermione stop dead in her tracks. Was it Draco? He had already left the Great Hall and would be waiting at the entrance, she was sure… Hermione flourished her wand, and peered through the darkness. The moon was concealed behind a large cloud so no light was visible in the courtyard except that which shown from inside Hogwarts. It wasn't very revealing.

A spell whizzed by Hermione, nearly hitting her. Before she could shout, "_Lumos!"_ the moon revealed itself and Pansy stepped out from her hiding place.

Hermione was at a loss of breath, she was so winded. _Don't Hermione, she could cause major trouble… you have to be strong._

"Ooh mudblood doesn't look so good, why's that I wonder? Are we too weak to fight?" Pansy sneered and cast another spell. Hermione shielded it. The frustrated Pansy took another hit. Shielded. Again. Shielded. "Fight back, mudblood!"

"Dueling is against Hogwarts rules, Parkinson; I suggest you let this end." Hermione said firmly and cast another shield as Pansy thrust more curses. "_Levicorpus! Reductro! Petrificus Totalus! Stupefy!_" Pansy screamed and Hermione skillfully blocked her curses. The anger was building in Pansy, "_Avada Ke-!"_

"_STUPEFY!" _Hermione gasped in horror, her heart pounded madly in her chest as she whirled to see Draco behind her, his wand brandished in his firm grip, eyes blazing. Pansy had hit a nearby wall and groaned. He strode over to her, took her wand and whispered something. Pansy nodded and scuttled away as Draco looked back at Hermione who was lying on the ground. He ran over to her. She'd lost consciousness. He shook his head and began working on her like he had so many time prior, since he had first done that night on the train. "What is this, Mr. Malfoy?" came a sultry voice from behind.

Professor Snape, with Pansy at his heels paced over to them and saw the deathly pale unconscious woman beneath Draco. "Take her to my office." He instructed and Draco agreed, his brow was furrowed, _why hadn't he been able to revive her? _Pansy glowered down at the girl in his arms and Draco glared at her, "If you do that again, you'll regret it. Trust me." Pansy was taken aback by the threat and watched as Draco carried Hermione to the Headmaster's office.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you so much Voorpret for the review! You are the best! : )**_

Draco muttered the password that Snape had given him first term and he entered the office. Hermione lay in his arms and stood on the steps. He heard a noise from outside the door and Snape strolled in and took Hermione from Draco's arms. He jumped up and hurried after his Headmaster who placed the girl on a couch in the very back of the office. Draco was surprised that the office had not changed in the slightest; everything looked just how it did when Dumbledore was alive.

He watched the ex-potions master procure a vile from inside the folds of his robes. He poured some into Hermione's slightly agape mouth. "What have you been giving her?" Snape asked as he worked on the girl. Draco scowled, "Giving her?"

"You daft fool, yes! For her symptoms," Snape snapped. Draco was stunned, how had he known. "Uh… a fainting elixir, a draught for fatigue and a draught for appetite. She just started taking them."

"Understandable, it will take a while for her body to grow accustomed to it, or perhaps she needs something else…likely" the older wizard nodded and stood back as Hermione lay peacefully on the couch, "You haven't revived her!" Draco gestured with his arm to the sleeping girl, his face concerned. "She doesn't need reviving, she needs rest." Snape scowled. "Come with me."

Draco obeyed and followed the Headmaster to his desk and chose a chair opposite him. "You may as well know the truth now," Snape began curtly. Draco straightened up and wriggled in his chair slightly, his stomach tightening. This was not normal! Not expected! After he'd instructed Pansy to get Snape, he thought he could revive her, book it to the entrance, disparate to St. Mungos and figure the rest out later. But she'd come back to fast with the Headmaster and Hermione had not revived.

He had carried her, worried about her state, worried about what excuse he'd have, and worried about what Snape would do. But Snape had just helped…

"I am working for the Order and I am spying on the Dark Lord and playing the part of Death Eater whilst doing so. You need not know the answers to why, how long, or any of the other foolish and unnecessary questions that you're now constructing in your mind. The only thing you need to think about is the one person you've always thought about, yourself."

Draco glared, was he that transparent? He would he agree this was true, but he'd been working on that! Snape shoved his expression aside, "Miss Granger is dying you know this. There is no cure. There is no hope. She will be dead in less than a year and you need to think about what you're going to do if the Dark Lord finds out and your family finds out. You will be punished if you don't think of a good excuse and if they find out, they will come here and take you away."

"What about Hermione?"

"We will tend to her from now on, I will think up some excuse as to why she left the school and we will keep her as comfortable as possible during her last days."

"I want to be with her." At this genuine comment, Snape's eyebrows travelled up his forehead. "You? You actually care for her?"

"Yes, sir. She may be muggle-born, a Gryffindor, a know-it-all, a bit annoying sometimes and…" Snape looked incredulous and Draco sighed, "At first, I thought it was just the reality of her dying," he winced at the word, "that I started to care, that maybe by somehow saving Granger, I could do some good. She is loved, she'll be missed, and people will be heartbroken when- no- IF she dies… as will I."

"I figured you were just along for the ride."

"Really? Am I really that much of a prat?" Draco was astounded. These comments were getting old.

Snape smirked, "You have developed a reputation, one that your father has drummed into your thick skull since the day of your birth I'm sure." Snape stood up and took his wand in hand, "She will die. It seems a pity to waste your attributes and opportunities with her." He gestured lazily to the girl sleeping on the couch.

Draco was infuriated, "How do you know what I am? Maybe I've changed! Maybe I never _wanted_ this life that my father has created for me! Sure, the wealth, the status, the greatness was all good but I never _wanted_ to be a Death Eater! I never _wanted_ to become a replica of my father or be in a House where I have no real friends." His voice was less angry now and he had stood up, almost at level with the height of the Headmaster before him. He maintained his eye contact, "I never wanted to kill, or hurt, or see death. When I first met Granger I hated her, but I don't hate her. I_ care_ for her. Not just because she's dying, I admit that was the beginning of it all- pitying her and trying to spare myself, not her, _me_ of seeing more death! But when I am with her, she cares for me too! She does! And I want that to stay! I will _never ever_ have that again if she leaves because without her, I don't care! She is it. She is what I _want_, what I _care _about, what I _need_! I may be selfish, but I think I do her some good too. So don't tell me that she will die! And don't tell me I'm wasting my opportunities!" Draco let the chair catch him as he fell back and looked at the ground.

Snape had stood quiet and now he was smiling slightly, a small tug at the corners of his mouth, "When she wakes, you shall take her to St. Mungos. The wizard you require resides on the fifth floor, which is where his office is located."

Draco's head shot up at this, his face awe-struck. "You believe me?"

"Yes." He nodded curtly and at that moment, Hermione stirred.

…

"Hermione, are you okay? Can you sit up?"

"Barely," she croaked as she tried to do so as she slowly lifted herself off the bed. Snape had conjured her a glass of water which Draco now held in his left hand, his right on the witch's upper arm. She drank gratefully. "Snape left, to send notice of our leave. He has a plan." he said when her eyes wandered questioningly about the office. "We're going to the hospital."

"To see the healer?"

"Yes," Draco nodded curtly and helped Hermione stand, leaning her against him. "You won't be able to apparate soon… Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes," the confidence in her voice reassured him and they went, carefully undetected out to the west side exit of Hogwarts boundaries. There they disapparated and landed on the fifth floor. "What's his name again?"

"Barthamus Finnues, there was picture of him in the book; I'll recognize him when I see him. Unless he's in his office."

A medi-witch was walking by and Draco stopped her, "Excuse me; we need to see Mr. Finnues. Barthamus Finnues."

"He's in his office, down the hall. His name is on the door. But he's very busy." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"It is important." Draco nodded to Hermione who was hanging onto him. Why was her strength so spent? Had Snape's potion not been effective? He had said it may take a bit.

She looked Hermione up and down, "She needs a proper healer!"

Draco began tugging Hermione away, "No ma'am, she needs a miracle. Excuse me." He rushed her as quickly as he could down the hall, looking at every door they passed. The white halls seemed to go on forever.

Finally, they reached the door and knocked. Hermione's breath was slightly wheezy and Draco looked down at her in concern, "Please don't faint on me, again." He kissed the top of her head gently, inhaling the scent of her hair. Hermione smiled up at him and the door flew open. A very round, old, long-bearded wizard stood before them and gruffly looked the pair up and down. "Well, get on with it."

"Sir, may we please come in? It's a bit too long a topic to discuss in a hallway. I do hope you have the time for us, it's urgent." Hermione asked.

His face confused, "Sure, make yarselves at home." He opened the door wide and the pair entered the clean, but rather frenzied office. It was extremely different than the hall of St. Mungos; this room didn't even look as if it should belong in the same building. The walls were lined with floor to ceiling bookshelves and they were overflowing with books and papers. He had a desk, neat but cluttered with all sort of potions and labels and books… The office was warm, smelled nice and Hermione sat down in a comfortable arm chair opposite the man's chair at the desk and Draco followed suit, choosing a chair next to her.

"Now, what's this all about?" The wizard began signing and shuffling papers as Hermione started speaking, watching his movements uncomfortably. "I… I wanted to ask you about the Tardus Mortem Curse, sir."

Finnues stopped and abruptly looked up. He stood and walked around the desk, looking down at the girl. He took Hermione's hand in his, checking something, Draco was sure. Then he looked into her eyes. "Ya have it, girl?" His voice almost a whisper.

"Yes, and I need your help."

The man stared at her for a moment. "Old magic…"

"Sir?"

He ambled to a bookshelf across the room and Hermione watched him rummage through the cases many inhabitants. "The curse was first recognized over a thousand years ago by Salazar Slytherin himself. He used it on his worst enemies, bestowing their bodies with a slow and painful death. The one dying had time ta say goodbye ta loved ones, but only if they knew they had the curse. The pain was torment and only a potion can go so far, the curse affects every part of the body, especially the area in which the curse originally hurt. Where were ya hit?"

"I-In the neck, sir." The man waddled over and Draco watched him move the girls hair as she indicated the area she'd been hit, "Young man, look through this glass, tell me what ya see." Draco looked through the glass and gasps. Hermione's neck was throbbing slightly, he saw a large bruise forming and its colors were like those seen on a birthday cake. It was gruesome. "Her…her neck it's..."

"Cursed! Yes, she has had this curse for almost five months now!"The brusque man took the glass and gently placed his fingers on Hermione's throat. "Why can we only see this through the glass?" Draco asked his tone peppered with annoyance. Barthamus ignored him. He closed his eyes. "She is already experiencing lack of appetite, blood swelling in the neck, fainting, and drowsiness… no blood expulsion from the mouth or extreme hunger. Fatigue yes, nerve pain, yes. You're quite progressed."

"I know," she bowed her head as if she were the most shameful thing in the room. "The curse will progress and any unforgiveable will kill me if I am hit in the battle, the inevitable war."

"Which you will not be fighting in!" Draco stated firmly. Hermione didn't have time to answer because Barthamus was now wide-eyed and exclaimed, "Aha-t hah-t aha-t! No! That is not necessarily been proven, the only unforgiveable curses ever used on one who has this Tardus Mortem are the Imperius and Cruciatus, those will kill." The man bent down and Hermione could see into his soul, she swore, as he spoke in a low whisper, "The killing curse has never been used."

"But the books I've read say otherwise, they suggest that t finishes you off," she gulped. The man chuckled. "Pure assumption."

"How is this good news?" Draco spat, "Shall we test it on her? It's bloody likely- if not definite a killing curse would end her! Why should it be any different!? If it hit me, a healthy wizard, I'd die!"

"Dear boy, please don't take offense. I am merely talking."

"Well shut up then," came the grumbled reply.

"Draco!" Hermione stood up quickly, too quickly. She fell into the chair, Draco catching her arm. She was breathing heavily. The old wizard looked at her with concern. "I take it you haven't been eating."

"No, I can't- I mean I haven't it's difficult, it makes me feel ill," she mumbled and Draco glared at her for her foolishness. She had to at least force something down! Although he'd known she'd been skipping meals, and he'd been trying to note when she'd last eaten in case he needed to bring food to one of their meetings. If she were healthy he may not make sure an issue out of it, but she was ill. She needed all the nourishment she could get.

"Well, you'll die sooner if ya don't eat," he gruffed and went over taking a potion from his desk, "Have ya been using an appetite increasing elixir?"

"Yes."

"Rubbish, use this." He handed her the bottle.

"Stomach Serum?"

"Makes ya really hungry, ya'll eat yar fill and it'll help make ya less weak, with the curse affecting yar body. Ya're far weaker if ya even skip a meal than someone healthy would. Young man here will see to it." He gestured to Draco who was now holding Hermione's hand looking gravely at her. "Now about yar other symptoms, what have ya been using?"

Hermione listed off the potions and he gave her one each time she acknowledged another new potion. Barthamus Finnues sat down in a chair opposite his desk and dragged it across the floor so he was right in front of Hermione and Draco. "Ya take those potions every day, once in the morning and once at night. That'll help and be sure ta eat!"

"Sir, is there a cure?" The man hesitated then sighed. "My wife, she had the curse, cast upon her by Lord Voldemort himself, she was trying to smuggle muggle-born children out of a chamber that Voldemort was keeping them in, ready to die." Tears came to the old wizards eyes. "I should have been there, to save her, help her… I was fighting somewhere else; I was once, an auror."

"I'm so sorry," Hermione began but the man shook his head.

"I tended to her after that, brewed a potion that would keep her alive while I tried to find a cure._ Vicissim Excitet…"_

_"We met Maurtanius Clyde, a man still using that potion," Draco spoke softly and Barthamus nodded._"He and a few others over the centuries have been hit by the curse, Miss…"

"Granger."

"Miss Granger being the youngest, if she is documented, she'll be in the books," he sighed. "It does not do to use the potion as a cure, it will not save you forever, nothing will. And it keeps you alive as you are inches from death. If you stop taking it, your death will be more painful, excruciatingly painful and it will happen within hours after the potion has worn off."

"He looked so… decrepit, ghastly and that house…"

"He has been using the potion for a long time."

Hermione changed the subject. "Your wife, sir?"

"I became a medi-wizard, worked daily for hours, cared for her and tried desperately ta find a cure. She was weak like ya, but the potion was taking even more of a toll on her body. I had ta…" He buried his head in his hands. "I had ta stop giving her the medicine, and let her…"

Hermione's eyes welled with tears and Draco felt his heart pounding. He put an arm around her. "There… there is absolutely no chance of there being a cure? At all?"

"None."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Voorpret: I despise those stories! I would never kill off a main character like that, not unless absolutely necessary to the story's plot and this is not the case. I wouldn't kill Hermione: ) I update as much as possible because when I have ideas, I have to get them out otherwise I'll forget them later. XD I love writing and I love your reviews! So thank you!: )**_

_**All right, this chapter is short, all sad and love-y and touching. The next few will be up soon! Promise! Thank you for the continued 'following' and 'favoriting'! : )I've gotten an unbelievable amount of hits and you guys are sticking with the story so it must be at least decent, right? ; )**_

Draco had taken Hermione and her potions with him as he used Barthamus' fireplace to floo them to the castle. Hermione and he had shaken hands with the man who said he would look over his notes and keep in touch if anything should come up, but none of them were optimistic.

Hermione and Draco apparated on the same hill they always did and Hermione gasped at the beauty of the moonlight that washed over them. The ivory disk was suspended in the black night and it was large, looming magnificently over the cold ground. Hermione felt her heart sink in her chest as she looked at the earth and knelt onto the ground, still looking at the moon.

Draco was not looking at the moon. He was looking at Hermione.

Her hair moved with the touch of the wind like it always did, enchanting him more and more every time he saw it. Her pale, thin body was bathed in moonlight. Her eyes were bright with tears and she turned to look at Draco. "Draco, are you all right?" she looked alarmed.

Draco felt his cheek. His face was wet. Wet with the tears, the rain, spilling over the folds of his eyes and washing his face clean with pure sorrow, a sorrow he had never felt before. He knelt to the ground across from Hermione and the wind picked up, gracing the two magical beings with its cold presence. Hermione reached out a trembling hand and Draco took it.

He cried.

Hermione cried.

They were holding each other, sitting on the hill, the earth dead beneath them, the sky, brilliant and majestic above them. The world around the careening and crashing mercilessly. He held her tight, held her close, she did not wince in pain instead she spent as much pressure as she could upon him. A tingling sensation, a pleasant one, moving through her body and she shuddered as the wind died and she parted from Draco.

She ran her fingers through his hair and gently wiped the tears falling from his eyes. He merely looked at her. Neither of them spoke, they didn't want to speak. Hermione stood silently and offered a hand to Draco again. He took it, and stood next to her.

Together, they walked down the hill, not to the castle, but to the lake. The gnarled trees around them looked sad and lonely and the now gentle breeze caressed the bare branches in attempt to spring them to life, to new growth again.

Hermione stopped on the sandy bank, the same bank she and Draco had first discussed her curse. Draco put his arm around her, waved his wand and a blanket of aster, lilies, daises, jasmine, and carnations rose from the ground, grass grew between them and he even put leaves on the tree just above them. The little area was covered in vines, flowers, green grass, and the leaves on the tree hushed against each other.

Hermione felt tears coming to her eyes at the beautiful sight before her. He laid down and pulled her down, making it so she could lay on him comfortably. Hermione felt the beating of his strong heart in his chest and he held her close as they cried silent tears. She was not dead, and he was already mourning her.

Finally, she spoke, "What happened, Draco? Why do you care so much?"

Draco let his fingers run through her hair and he whispered softly, his breath blushing against her skin, she closed her eyes at the effect but opened them as he began to speak, "Because I am selfish. You have brought me a kind of magic, magic that does not come from a wand or spell book, magic that comes from here." He placed a hand on her chest, he felt the smooth curve of her large breasts coming together creating the cleavage, and felt her heart, still beating within her chest. "Because you are beautiful, in your own way, because you have brought ma happiness that I can't remember ever having, because you seem to care for me and no one ever really has, except my mother," he added, "but she doesn't count." Hermione chuckled slightly and let her hand caress his cheek, "Why is that selfish Draco?"

"Because even if you wanted to die, I wouldn't care, I would want you to stay here, with me. I don't want death taking you away from me, Hermione." He paused. "Do you want to die?'

"Not now, I want to be with you, but I will die Draco." She whispered the cold words and rested her hand on his, the one still on her chest. Draco sat up and their lips met in the same glorious rhythm that had been so captivating, the definition of the magic Draco was discussing originally. His free hand moved around her waist to bring her close and Hermione pressed her lips harder against his. She let her hand slide from her chest and wrapped her arms around the shoulders of the boy she cared for, the boy who didn't want her to die. The boy who tried to save her. Who supported her.

Hermione laid down on the ground and Draco was upon her, his fingers stroking her hair and face, her embrace was making his kisses plummet harder, deeper into her mouth and their tongues danced as the magic around them illuminated the might more so than the moon could. Draco felt his body growing hot, and wondered if Hermione felt the same. He moved his hands about her waist and belly and Hermione took hers, guiding him up to her breasts. He broke away slowly. "You're too weak."

"Not for this," she whispered. And Draco took off his garments with Hermione's help and gently removed hers for her. Despite the reality that fall was very much present, the night was surprisingly warm. Draco didn't care, he cast a heat locking charm for Hermione so she wouldn't freeze as they engaged in the sensational pleasure under the moon, the stars, and within the little garden they'd created.

Draco fondled her breasts, moving delicately over the turgid peaks and gently massaging her thin body, she was so beautiful and it seemed that the life clinging to remain inside her was becoming stronger as she looked far less pale, not cold, not weak, but relaxed.

He was tender, extremely slow moving in and waited for her to get used to him before moving gradually, leisurely within her. Kisses, delicate and passionate tattooed their mingling bodies. Tears washed the pale skin of the lovers and embracing, gentle moving; soft words of comfort and support swirled through, around and within them. It was so powerful. The scent of their bodies, mixed with that of the flowers and night air was intoxicating.

He left her body and they laid next to each other in the garden they'd created. He covered her with his jacket and let her snuggle up against him. "I won't let you die."

Hermione found the tears wouldn't cease and she looked into his steel blue eyes, "You have to let me go." She whispered, her voice tear- stained and her facing once again bathed in the salty water. Draco kisses the moisture away, "I can't."

"You'll be so miserable, you can't live that way."

_Then I won't live at all. _Draco thought and he pulled her closer to him, he couldn't get close enough. He kissed the top of her head and said nothing more as her breathing softened, and she began to doze on his chest, his heartbeat lulling her to sleep.

He rubbed her back and let the thoughts parade through his tortured mind. He had been so afraid of death, but now he was afraid of life. Life without Hermione. He _needed_ her, _wanted_ her, _had _her. He couldn't bear a life like the one he'd had before she'd entered it, lonely, cold, desolate… dark. He wanted her with him, wanted to either be with her living or die with her, enjoying the next step, whatever that happened to be. He'd never thought about that part.

Death was _evil _in his mind. It took away that which you wanted to hold, that which meant everything to you. Like Hermione.

Draco honestly didn't know what was left, what else could he do? Nobody could help them, nobody could save her, and everyone had given up. He wasn't sure what was going to happen now, but he would do as Snape and Finnues had told him to. That was the best he could do for now.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Okay so this chapter may be a little boring in my opinion, but it is important because it is leading up to more events in the next couple of chapters. I expect to finish this story by the end of this week and then work on Forgiven and Amor Superat needs to be re-posted : ) **_

_**For those of you reading Through Thick And Thin, I may write a sequel or edit it a bit. So keep up with me! ;) **_

_**Thank you Voorpret, elerosse13, MiraclesHappen94, and angstar54 for your awesome reviews! And thank you everyone for your continued support! : ) **_

The weeks passed by, slowly, but steadily. School work proceeded to go fairly smoothly and to Draco's relief, Hermione wasn't a target for the Carrows hunger for torture, much to his surprise, they actually listened to him when he'd told them that the Dark Lord wanted her untouched, he might use her as a weapon against Harry Potter when the time came. Unfortunately, he realized that his fib at the beginning of the year may hold truth.

His mark had been burning him and he had confronted Snape about this who had told him that the Dark Lord was calling meetings that Draco should attend; he too feared Hermione would be part of the Dark Lord's scheme to get Harry Potter within his clutches. Hermione was oblivious, except for a few times when she saw Draco wincing in pain. "It's just a… stomachache." He say or, "I am just feeling a bit sore, must be those push-ups I've been doing." Draco didn't want to alarm her so he kept his fears and Snape's concerns secret.

Hermione was undergoing good and bad days, but overall she looked fairly well and there was color in her face. Those potions were doing her good as long as she administered them regularly. Snape's plan about sending her away had not yet gone into action because for now, he wasn't sure if it was necessary, partially because Hermione was doing well under Draco's care but also because the holidays were coming up and she would be going to the Weasley home for the holidays and he was sure she'd be well taken care of there. In addition, the Headmaster had more important things to concern himself with and Hermione, to no one's surprise, was at the bottom of his list overall. Draco was taking care of her, she'd be fine.

From what Draco had heard when she'd returned from Christmas holiday, she was doing quite well. Mrs. Weasley along with several of the other Order members were enlightened about her condition and rumor spread that Ron heard the news and was completely distraught. He and Harry had destroyed two horcruxes and seeing as the ring and the book had already been destroyed, that left a supposed two horcruxes left.

Hermione had been doing her usual research the past few months since she'd been feeling well and believed that the Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw might be a horcrux, seeing as the time it supposedly disappeared was centuries ago and it was never discovered by anyone alive, she thought that if Voldemort had been able to find it, then it might have been hidden again by him. When Harry returned he would probably feel something, perhaps have a vision… The Ghost of Ravenclaw Tower might even be willing to help by revealing where it was concealed. Harry agreed to look into this and told Hermione to rest and not worry. They would take care of it, and she'd done her part. Most of the contact Hermione had received was by owl, but it was different every time and communication was sparse.

Hermione spent hours with Draco at a time and both began to realize that they were being watched with annoyance and curiosity by their Houses. Everything was so hush-hush though around the Slytherin House about the Gryffindor and Slytherin's contact which made Hermione feel uneasy. "Why have the Slytherins pounced on you about being with me? It isn't as if they haven't noticed."

"I don't know," Draco shrugged. He wasn't thinking much about that. Hermione's friends were warning her, telling her to be cautious, but she assured them that all was well. Neville and Ginny had learned about Hermione's curse and dried tears for her, telling her that they would do whatever they could to help. Hermione told them about Draco and what they'd been through and needless to say they were stunned. But they trusted Hermione, so they trusted Draco.

Now, it was a cold, windy night in April and the snow had already begun to melt. Hermione had taken a warm, luxurious bubble bath with honeysuckle and gardenia scented bubbles. Afterward, she'd slipped into her cotton pajamas, socks and robe and settled down with a book. After a moment she heard a pecking noise at the window of the empty common room she was reading in. Hermione approached the window somewhat slowly. She was running out of her pain eradicating potion and she was beginning to feel the tingling in her nerves. She charmed the glass away on the window pane. The bird dropped a bit of parchment in the waiting hand and Hermione opened it.

_Hermione,_

_Come to the courtyard, tonight at 8._

_Draco_

Hermione smiled slightly and went upstairs to change into jeans a fine knit sweater and apply some light makeup. Despite her still sickly appearance she actually looked pretty. Hermione went down the stairs and through the corridors to the courtyard. An odd sensation rushed over her as she entered the courtyard. She was about to turn back, but she was caught.

Someone roughly grabbed her arm, clapped a rough hand over her mouth… Hermione saw at least three other Death Eaters step out from behind the pillars. One of them was dressed in a dark black suit. His face held scared expression and he watched Hermione as she fell unconscious in her captor's arms. It was Draco Malfoy standing before her.

…

When Hermione awoke she was looking up into the face of Bellatrix Lestrange. The muggle-born was lying on a cold wood floor and from what she could see; she was in some kind of drawing room. She couldn't turn her head… _Why couldn't she move?_

The witch grinned at her, "Awake I see. How are we feeling mudblood?" She kicked Hermione roughly and she girl whimpered. "The Dark Lord believes Potter will come to him if we have the girl." Bellatrix turned to a white-blond haired man who looked bedraggled and weak. Lucius Malfoy. His pretty wife Narcissa was standing by the chair the wizard rested in. "Oh how I'd love to torture this one…" Bellatrix whispered her eyes pining for affliction. "You can't touch her!" Draco said hurriedly, trying not to sound scared for Hermione's well-being. The girl would've gotten up by now if she wasn't under a body binding spell. Draco stood over her, looking down with sympathy.

"Right! She would die and we can't have that now, can we? Not yet… My husband may be filth, a waste, but he did well with this one…" She smirked and walked away. Only a moment later there was a flash, a loud noise and everyone turned to face to a tall, snake-faced figure clothed in black robes standing before them. "You have the girl," he hissed. "Unbind her."

Draco offered himself instantly to unbind Hermione, pulling her gently- but with an appearance of being rough- off the floor. He didn't want anyone else touching her.

He didn't dare whisper or apologize to her, not yet. Not with the Dark Lord standing right there. _Occulmency._

Voldemort glided over to Hermione, held up by Draco's hands on her arms. He was standing behind her, trying to support her and keep her from falling onto the floor. She needed her potions…

"Well mudblood, I am sure the curse has done wonders for your outlook on life. Let's hope it does the same for Harry Potter." The Dark Lord turned his head, red eyes fiery and hot, looking at his finest Death Eater. "Bellatrix, you and your husband shall be rewarded for this." The Dark Lord hissed and Bellatrix's eyes were bright with joyful tears, tears of lust for her master. "Thank you my Lord." She bowed deeply and he turned his attention to Hermione again. "Now that you're dying, you'll be helpful in using Potter as bait, especially when he hears I have an antidote to spare you. He'll come running, to save you, to spare your life. I life you won't have whether he comes or not…" The Dark Lord conjured a vile of liquid. "Not an actual antidote, no, no, but Potter needs not know, hm girl?"

Hermione wanted to speak, to back-talk, fight, but she couldn't. A silencing charm had been cast upon her. The Dark Lord put a scaly-feeling had to her chin and tilted it up so she could look at him properly but she shook her head, trying to get his touch off her skin. She felt pain, rushing through her body, all this evil gnawing at her bones and clawing at her epidermis. His grip was tighter and he laughed until Hermione coughed, in doing so, she felt a wetness and suddenly, blood. Blood spilled from her mouth and onto the floor in front of the Dark lord himself. Hermione felt to the ground weeping silent tears and the Dark Lord laughed, cackling, long horrible laughter. Draco looked down at Hermione, shock and fear in his face.

"Draco! Grab the girl! We're off to Hogwarts!" Bellatrix screeched.

…

_Pain._ A horrible gut-wrenching pain, that emits shrill cries, begs for relief after only a moment's endurance. That was the kind of pain Hermione felt when they disapparated. She felt as if her body was being ripped apart and smashed together. All of her bones breaking, her blood boiling, her stomach wanting to vomit.

They landed and Hermione was on the ground once again, except this time she was surrounded, surrounded by hundreds of people.

Death Eaters. She was at the Dark Lord's feet and she could see that it was nighttime. Draco was kneeling over her looking down into her face. She was aware as to why he'd done it, and she surprisingly did not hate him for it. She would die anyway, and Harry, he would come if Voldemort called. She knew this because Harry ran towards his problems, not away from them. Sadly, she acknowledged that he would come if she was in danger, that he would come and in his despair, he may even wind up getting killed because he was not ready, too weak, too… if he was strong he'd make it… but could he be while his best friend lay dying? Dying with no hope of her being spared? Maybe if he thought there was…

Hermione groaned the taste of her own blood still strong in her mouth. Her brain was fuzzy and she couldn't keep her eyes open. Draco's sorrowful expression was the last thing she saw before slipping into oblivion…

"_Hermione Granger, it has been a while, hasn't it?" An old wizard, one whom she'd known and admired since her first day at Hogwarts stepped out from behind a thick tree trunk._

"_Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione was awe-struck. Her professor…was standing, in a beautiful garden… Gardenias, asters, lilies, daisies, petunias, hydrangeas, lilacs, trees, vines, water trickling from springs in solid rock that were strewn about this magical place... Night has fallen and the sky was cloaked, ebony black and the stars twinkled above her. The moon hung in the sky, pale and full. It reminded her of her many outings with Draco. Draco… had she died? Where was he? Dumbledore was here so she must be dead… she didn't even get to say goodbye…_

"_Sir..." Hermione asked. She let in a deep breath- if she could breathe. And found that her body was no longer hurting, she was clean and bright and happy, glowing really. Her mind was clear, the blood-taste in her mouth was gone and she wasn't weak. She was strong. _

"_I rather do like this place, Hermione, although I would never have imagined this is where you would choose to be after your demise." He looked around thoughtfully._

"_So I am dead."_

"_Yes, but not for long," he smiled. "Hermione, you need to do something for me." Dumbledore walked towards her, getting straight to the point. "You need not fear for Harry, he'll know what he has to do, regardless of you being present or not. What you need to do, involves Draco, stay with him, let him protect you, but you must do the same. Do not let him die and you will survive."_

_Hermione was more confused than ever, but before she could say anything more Dumbledore smiled and turned, disappearing into a thick tangle of vines. "Professor!" Hermione called. She started to move but realized she'd be caught on something, a branch. Hermione looked down. She was clothed in a long red dress. It was satin, bright and flowing. It had caught on a briar from a rose bushes and she tugged away from it, her dress remaining pristine. Hermione felt her hair. It was softer than rabbit's fur. Her face was smooth and she hurried over to a fountain where she could see her reflection… She was beautiful, her brown eyes chocolate-y and bright, twinkling with the utmost joy, her hair, curly, long and soft, a dark stain of brunette atop her pretty head. It fell about her soft complexion in gorgeous tendrils… So gorgeous, so graceful, so… "Hermione?" Her eyes left the pool of water. "Draco?" She ran to him, discovering that she _could _run. Then…._

"Uhhh ahhhh!" Hermione took a deep breath; there was a hand on her chest and the sounds of voices were all around her. "She-she's alive!" Draco said. He was trembling slightly. "Good, I was beginning to worry." The Dark Lord hissed sarcastically, "We need her for now." He bent over Hermione and forced her off the ground with his magic and Draco watched helplessly as the held her up, long fingers wrapped in her hair. Hermione noticed that the school was surrounded by a barrier, a barrier of protective enchantments.

She looked to Draco who rubbed his hand against hers discretely enough to go unnoticed by anyone. "Begin." The Dark Lord spoke and light burst forth from every wand, even Draco's as the shield was broke, being penetrated by this force of evil. Hermione could do nothing, but watch as Death Eaters flew, ran and poured with numerous creatures following giants and spiders and dementors alike.

The Dark Lord instructed Draco to bring her as they waited in the Dark Forest for Harry's arrival.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay this chapter ends a bit weird, but I wanted to dedicate a chapter for explanation! Last chapter is up next! : ) Thank you for the review kvance and angstar54! **

Hermione was dragged away, away from the hill into the darkness of the Forbidden Forest. She was not crying she was actually feeling rather dazed. Had she really just died? Maybe just passed out... And what was Dumbledore talking about?

Draco kept his eyes on Hermione the entire time, not to go unnoticed by his mother. She was no Death Eater; she hated death much like Draco and didn't have the stomach or the personality worth being a Death Eater. Not that Voldemort minded or cared. She had been loyal and was the sister of his finest Death Eater so he accepted her.

Hermione was waiting in the forest for what seemed like eternity and she noted that all of the other Death Eaters lay about but looked ready to jump at the chance to serve their master. Voldemort had already sent two messages to Harry and now they could only continue to wait. Hermione felt her heart thudding in the cage of her ribs, felt Draco's blue eyes on her. She looked at him and he gave her a reassuring smile. He looked frightened but she looked even more so to him. What was going through her mind? He wanted to grab her and disapparate but he knew how much it'd hurt her last time, he'd seen the pain and he didn't want to cause more of that.

She was dying. She would be dead soon. Days or hours it didn't matter, all he wanted, regardless of time was to save her, even if only temporarily until Death took her for himself. "I thought he would come," the voice broke into Draco's thoughts and he stood up. A timid Death Eater returned with the news that Harry was unseen. But Draco… did he see someone lurking in the shadows? "It's Potter!" He cried, trying to sound happy for Harry's demise rather than relieved that he was here, perhaps to save the day. Although… he did come to turn himself in for death.

"Harry Potter… I have your friend, you see?" The Dark Lord chuckled. "Now that you have come, we may be able to save her… drop your wand Potter."

Harry obeyed and looked into Hermione's eyes. They were a mixture of sorrow and joy at seeing him alive and well in front of her. "That's it Harry." Voldemort spoke. "Bellatrix, the potion." Bellatrix fairly skipped over and grabbed Hermione from Draco's gentle hold, roughly jerking her up, "Don't hurt her!" Harry shouted gruffly, menacingly, his eyes were slits, glaring daggers at the amused witch. She poured the potion down Hermione's reluctant throat, she wasn't sure what this would actually do to her and she coughed, gagging at the horrible taste. It went into her but blood came out. Draco winced as the blood fell and he was growing desperate…

Harry was scarred, wounded, scared and he noticed the way Draco was holding Hermione… What was this? He prepared himself for the worst as Draco's mind rushed. _Maybe when he dies, I can apparate and take Hermione with me._

"The Boy-Who-Lived…"

Harry's heart thundered within him, threatening to break through his chest.

_Maybe no one will notice._

"Come to die…"

Harry closed his eyes.

I have her in my hands, all I have to do is disapparate… everything will be okay… I think.

"AVADA KEDEVRA!"

*POP*

…

"_Unsilencio!"_

"Draco! What are you doing are you bloody mad!?"

"I've never ever heard you cuss before, how are you feeling? I am so sorry I had to get us out of there. Here take your potions." They had apparated into the Gryffindor Tower dormitories and landed on the floor by Hermione's bed. "You-you can't apparate within Hogwarts!"

Draco scowled, "Honestly Hermione, you have to question everything," he grabbed several potions and brought them over to her. Gently he poured them into her mouth, giving her a chance to swallow and prepare herself for the next one while he spoke, "Someone probably disarmed the Anti-Apparition Jinx."

Hermione nodded, the potions flowed through her tired, throbbing body and he slipped her the last one. He held her hand in his, kneeling over her sitting form. "Better?" He stroked her palm.

"Oh yes, I can feel the effects already." Draco smiled at her response and how she seemed to be looking a lot more relaxed. "Come on; let's rest here a bit, okay?" She nodded and he lifted her off the floor onto her bed. "There are only a few hours until dawn, so sleep. I'll guard. No one will find you." He kissed her forehead, stroking her hair back, away from her face. Her eyes were closed but a smile crept up on her cheeks. "I don't blame you, Draco. I knew I would either die there, or you would save me, either way I know you never intended to harm me. You did well; you would've died if you hadn't…" Her voice trailed off and she was sleeping. Draco grinned. How had he become so protective, so gentle and tender with her?

He stood in front of the door to the dormitories and let his head lean back against it. So many thoughts were running through his mind. They only had an hour, maybe two before Voldemort would present the crowd with a deceased Harry Potter. Draco had been so pleased that he had knocked Hermione out prior to aparating. It would've been horrible to see her best friend die, even if he didn't like Potter much, he didn't want Hermione to see someone important to her fall victim under Voldemort. Then again, she had in a way. Wasn't Draco a victim?

He didn't want to have to think about what would happen when the Dark Lord returned and he didn't want to be killed for doing what he did. Draco wondered what the potion they'd given Hermione was, whatever it had been she didn't seem to be suffering from anything… He opened the door slightly and peeked in. Hermione was still sleeping. She looked beautiful, hair spread out over the soft pillow, eyes closed with delicate black eyelashes creating shadows on her pretty face. He sat down on the bed and gently touched her face. He didn't want to have to wake her, but he would need to soon. She would need to get care and attention from the medi-witches below.

After fifteen minutes had passed, he gently shook Hermione who opened her eyes. "Drank." He ordered, shoving a potion into her face. "I've been using it too, Anti-Drowsiness Draught."

"Thank you," Hermione smiled and drank it down. She slowly got out of the bed, let out a deep breath and then turned her body towards Draco. "How do you feel?' He asked for what was probably like the twentieth time. "Never better," she grinned but he could see she was still fatigued. The color had returned to her face and she appeared rested, rested enough. "I want to take you down and have you examined."

"Why?"

"It would make me feel better."

Hermione crossed her arms, "Does it matter how I feel since…"

"Yes," Draco took her hand and led her down the stairs. They passed through several corridors until they finally entered the Great Hall which had become a hospital wing, "Oh!" Hermione gasped in surprised and sad awe as she noticed the bodies of a few of her friends lying on cots. Draco watched with pity as Hermione's eyes welled with tears and she went to embrace the Weasley's and speak to a few of her friends. Draco just stood there. He didn't want to intrude and he didn't really know where else to go, what else to do. Until Hermione turned and summoned him over in that same way, "Draco, come!" Her voice was gentle, warm.

He found himself smiling as he walked over to her and took her hand. Those surrounding Hermione looked either shocked or angry. "He saved me." She smiled and began explaining the story from the previous night. Before anyone could comment there was a sound.

Silence.

"He's here. They're back," said Seamus Finnegan. He walked out of the double doors and those who could follow did. Hermione held Draco's hand and looked up at him. With her free hand she caressed his cheek and kissed him deeply on the lips. He felt dazed as she pulled away. He squeezed her hand just once and they stepped out of the castle too meet their doom.

…

"Harry Potter is DEAD!"

Ginny screamed and Hermione broke into tears. Draco pulled her near him, wrapping him arm around her firmly. "And now is the time to declare yourselves…" The Dark Lord began then…

Stopped.

"Draco." Came a hiss and the Dark Lord raised his wand. Draco was sure he was about to die. Everyone around looked at him, but it was not Draco that was moving towards the Dark Lord by attempted levitation. It was Hermione. Draco had his hands fastened on her. "You let her go!" He cried and the Dark Lord stopped, much to Draco's surprise. He walked slowly, closer to the two standing in front of the crowd… "I will give you one last chance, Draco. I am the merciful lord… You come with us, and kill her yourself, or you will die." Hermione whimpered looking at the blond wizard, "Draco Draco you have to do this…"

Was she _begging _him to kill her? In any normal situation this would be outrageous… He saw it in her eyes, the fear seeping up from the black pupils. She was gripping so tightly onto his hand it hurt. How did she have that much strength? His eyes met hers and he felt his heart sink into his belly.

She was serious. Give her life, her almost eradicated life away to save Draco's.

"No," he responded. "I won't do it."

Hermione's eyes were wide, "Draco, I am going to be dead soon anyway!"

"I don't care."

"Draco please! You can't die."

Draco pulled her to him, his heart again banging against his ribs. The girl in his arms was leaning against him. Her hair… still smelled like gardenias. Draco felt a hot tear fall from his eyes and he shook his head, "No Hermione." She broke down. Draco holding her in his arms. Stares of shock and wonder were hitting them from all directions. Draco's parents looked aghast but his mother… was that a bit of pride in her eyes. She too was crying, tears falling onto the broken stone beneath her. "Draco, come with us!" Lucius tried but Draco shook his head. "I won't do it!" He sniffed, anger pouring from his as fast as the heat within his body left the pores of his skin. Hermione still clutching onto him.

"She is dying, Draco!" Lucius tried again.

"I don't care, I'm not killing her. I'm not." He stepped forward. Hermione behind him, weeping.

He never thought he'd say this… never thought he'd do this… die. Die for another. Put anyone above himself. Especially a mudblood. He was ready to meet death, but only if it meant he didn't have to kill Hermione. Perhaps she would be killed anyway, but he would not do it. He had never taken life and he never would. He had worked these past few months keeping her safe, comfortable, _and alive_. He was not going to kill her.

But he was scared. Death was laughing. Voldemort chuckling wickedly at the blond man's foolishness. "I choose death." Draco said, his voice shaking. _I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I don't want to die!_

"AVADA-"

"NOOO!"

"KEDEVRA!"

"HERMIONE!"

"HARRY!?"

…

Harry Potter. Harry had jumped up and he was run, shooting a spell at Voldemort just as he'd finished reciting the curse. Draco had not been hit…

Hermione…

Now everyone was running, people- mostly Death Eaters- disappartaing. Leaving. Fighting. Killing. Screaming. Running. Anger. Hate. Sorrow. Loathing. Fire. Stone. The Chosen One verses the Evil One.

Hermione…

Draco bent down, tears flooded from his eyes. He screamed. He cried, He wailed. He pulled her body against him. Luna. Neville- who was killing the snake. Harry who was fighting Voldemort. Ron who was watching Draco hold Hermione as Ginny watched her mother kill Bellatrix. Everybody was doing something, something different. And through all the commotion Draco was crying. Sobbing. Weeping. He kissed her, held her, cried her name... She was dead. She had to be.

"Hermione no! Hermione Granger please no!" His hand rested on her still heart, her no longer moving ribs... She was dead. She had spared him.

"Hermione, I love you. Hermione I tried! I love you please!" Everyone was watching now. Voldemort was dead. And they had stopped. No one was rejoicing.

"I love you Hermione. I love you." Tears from his eyes spilled onto her face.

_Th-thump, th-thump…_

"Hermione…" He pressed his hand against her chest, against her neck… A pulse! "Hermione, Hermione…" Draco pressed his mouth against hers, breathing into her. He'd heard about doing things like this but he'd never tried it… it was something muggles did apparently… his wand. He could use his wand! "Hermione…" He whispered her name, whispered spells and her breath strengthened, she was moving again. Her heart strengthened. He felt the movement against his hand. "D-Draco…"

"HERMIONE!" Tears fell like waterfalls from his eyes and he was laughing, smiling. Her eyes slowly fluttered open… "Draco,"

"Hermione!" Once she was sure she could breathe again he let his lips crash against hers. He pulled away, pressed again; several kisses presented to her face and lips. She was laughing… oh Merlin she was laughing! She sat up and collided with Draco, kisses and hugs and tears. Everyone watching was awe-struck, but happy. Hermione was alive. But how?

After Draco had kissed her 'til his lips were swollen the others approached hugging and talking to her. They all adjourned to the Great Hall and shared both silence and eager talking. The Dark Lord was dead. Hermione was alive and Harry was alive. But how was she alive? How was he alive? The story about Harry was passed around and shared and after Draco had taken in just about as much as he could with that he pulled Hermione away. "I want you to meet my mother, properly."

Narcissa had remained. Lucius had left. She was sitting alone on a bench and looking down at the cider given to her by Molly Weasley who apparently was to be returning shortly to see if she needed aid. It was obvious that she was no harm, especially after what her son had done.

"Mother, this is Hermione Granger." Draco announced proudly and Narcissa smiled warmly, greeting the girl with her proper stance and composition. Draco then led Hermione away again. "We need to talk," he said.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Super short finale! And the ending is cheesy, sorry I never write good endings. It is something I need to work one XD Thank you everyone for your reviews, follows and faves! MiraclesHappen94, thank you for your review! : ) I look forward to many more reviews and view to come!**_

"I can't believe it's still here!" Hermione exclaimed. She knelt down in the grass and smiled up at Draco. The garden they'd created the night they'd made love, was still there, still beautiful. Draco shook his head in amazement. Not at the garden, at Hermione. She was _alive._ "How did this happen?"

Hermione laughed, "I'm not cursed! The spell, the killing curse, it must have counteracted it somehow." She smiled. Her cheeks were rosy and she looked… almost healthy. Draco wrapped his arm around her and grinned, "Or Death was merciful and brought you back to me, healthy and beautiful." He kissed her cheek. "Oh Draco," she chided, "That's not possible!"

"Prove it!" He challenged. He raised an eyebrow and Hermione subsided. She leaned into Draco and he melted as her lips met his, gently and passionately. The same fire was there and his heart grew heavier with the strong beats in his chest. Hermione's hand rested there and he had never felt so connected with her, now that her heart was beating strong inside of her body. He broke away, "Are you sure you're not cursed anymore? I mean you do look better…"

"Yes," Hermione giggled, "I can't believe it. I'm going to live!"

Draco laughed and squeezed her, but then grew stern, "I still fear that I'll break you." He gestured to her thin frame. "That can be fixed." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I think I may have died… or dreamt that I died when we were on the hill."

"Dreamed what?"

"About Dumbledore… he told me, 'You need not fear for Harry, he'll know what he has to do, regardless of you being present or not. What you need to do, involves Draco, stay with him, let him protect you, but you must do the same. Do not let him die and you will survive.' Don't you see? I saved you, on impulse of course, but I did and I survived. I stayed with you and you protected me, so much so that you were willing to give your life to spare mine." She caressed his cheek.

"So in order to be cured, you needed to die." It was not a question, but a statement.

Hermione nodded, "Remember what Barthamus said, no one has ever been hit by the killing curse whilst enduring the Tardus Mortem curse." Draco practically felt the cogs turning in his head. "You know what Harry told me," Hermione spoke softly now. She snuggled near him and looked into the waiting eyes. "His mother gave her life for her only son, and you were willing to give your life for me. It was love that truly saved me." She drew in again for another passionate kiss. "My love saved you." Draco whispered. "I do love you Hermione."

"I love you too." She whispered. "I think you saved me, I never felt love, from my mother perhaps, but no one else. You saved me from a life of evil and you brought me love." Hermione embraced him. And Draco closed his eyes. The morning sun scuttled across the sky and the air was surprisingly sweet. This moment was one he would never forget. Ever. And who would've thought that Hermione Granger- muggle-born Gryffindor, know-it-all, would have saved and been saved by Draco Malfoy- pure-blood, Slytherin, Death Eater.

*** 19 YEARS LATER***

"Posthumous, do you have your book?"

"Yes, mum."

"Your money for sweets?"

"Yes, mum."

"Good, come here," Hermione embraced her little boy and kissed his head as Draco patted his son's back. Harry smiled and waved at Hermione who blew him a kiss, "We'll go over and say hello after we get Posthumous on the train." She told Draco who nodded, kissed his son and took his wife's hand. The little boy smiled, ran up to the train and disappeared for a moment until he was sitting in the same car as Albus Severus, Lily and James. Draco chuckled, "I can't believe my son is hanging out with Potter's. And here comes Weasel-be." He smirked. Hugo and Rosie were the children of Ron and Luna and they stepped up onto the train, sitting in the same car as Posthumous and Harry's children. The couple walked over the Hermione's childhood friends and addressed each other warmly. "You know Draco Malfoy; it still surprises me that your son wound up in Ravenclaw." Harry grinned and Draco smirked, "Seems his mother isn't the only one with smarts in the family."

Hermione kissed her husband and chuckled, "Not to mention, bravery, cunning and wit. It's a wonder the Sorting Hat was able to place him at all."

"I was fine as long as he wasn't in Hufflepuff." Draco grinned.

…**Personally, I'm not a big Hufflepuff fan, but to each his own! : )**


End file.
